Luna Roja I
by DarkangelWolf E-a
Summary: No que paso, solo desperte como cualquier otro dia y me di cuenta que todo lo que crei..no es real. De acuerdo, es la primera vez que publico mis historias asi que difrutenla...la verdad me da miedo compartirla ' D:


Luna Roja I

Capitulo 1

En una mañana tranquila, en un campo de entrenamiento tres shinobi esperaban su sensei.

–Kakashi-sensei ya tardo mucho, ¿no lo creen? –Un rubio ojiazul se quejaba mientras veía que no había señal del mencionado.

–Exageras Naruto– Un azabache sentado en un tronco de un árbol observaba como las hojas de los árboles se movían por el viento.

– ¿Y si vamos a buscarlo?

POW!

– ¡No vamos a perder tiempo buscando a Kakashi, Naruto!

– ¡Vale, vale, pero no vuelvas a golpearme! –Luego de esperar unos minutos más, por fin apareció, el copy ninja.

– ¿Ahora por que tardo tanto?

– Bueno Tsunade-sama dice que vayamos a la entrada de la aldea.

– ¿La entrada de la aldea?

–Si, nos esta esperando.

–Espero y sea algo importante Kakashi-sensei– Los cuatro salieron del campo dirigiéndose donde la Hokage los estaría esperando, al llegar se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba sola, otros cuatro shinobi estaban junto a ella.

–Sasuke…

El ojiazul se abalanzo contra la persona que moría por ver, este lo recibió sin emoción alguna, en cuanto lo soltó sintió como alguien lo jalo a un lado.

TAZ!

Capitulo 2

–Baka…

Se lo merece, pensó Sakura mientras ella vio su mano marcada en la mejilla de Sasuke.

– ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida fue esa, Sakura?

–La que te mereces, Uchiha, Sai… ¿te quedas?

–La verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

La frialdad del primer azabache fue captada por el segundo.

–Antes que se vayan, quiero decirles que ahora quedan como Equipo 7 nuevamente.

–Bien, ahora ya nos vamos.

La ojijade se fue arrastrando a su amigo piel pálida hasta donde ya no pudieron ser vistos.

–Que no te afecte teme, Sakura esta algo sentida.

–Eso es fácil de notar.

–Bien, será mejor que regresemos al campo de entrenamiento, sino ella se molestara mucho.

El peligris se adelanto mientras dejo que sus dos alumnos conversaran.

– ¿Y ellos quienes son Sasuke?

–Amigos que hice, el peliblanco es Suigetsu, el otro es Juugo y la chica es Karin.

– ¿Es tu novia?

–Claro que no dobe, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas.

–Bueno, por si cambias de opinión, Sakura ya no es la misma.

–Es algo que puedo ver con facilidad, Naruto.

Capitulo 3

Cuando los tres llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Sai y Sakura ya estaban ejercitando.

–Ahora me toca preguntar a mi, ¿Quién es Sai?

–Kakashi-sensei llego con el un día, desde ese punto lo observamos y se fue convirtiendo en nuestro amigo…la replica de Sasuke.

– ¿He?

–Así lo vieron los demás, tiene mas o menos la misma personalidad que tu, lo llamamos "El Pintor".

–Es fuerte, puedo sentirlo.

–Es diferente, no mencionando que no sabemos su apellido.

– ¿Cómo esta eso?

–Vieja Tsunade le prohibió decirlo, aun no entiendo por que.

– ¿Bueno ustedes dos van a entrenar o que?

–Hai

Ambos comenzaron con el entrenamiento, se fue oscureciendo.

–Bien, eso es todo por hoy, ¡pueden irse!

– ¡Al fin! Oigan, tengo una idea, ¡vayamos por ramen!

–Paso, Ino, las chicas y yo tendremos una pijamada en mi casa.

–Igual paso, tengo que reunirme con Neji y Lee.

– ¡Solo nosotros Sasuke!

–Claro, hace tiempo que no he comido ramen.

– ¡Genial!

Capitulo 4

– ¡Sasuke!

– ¿No importa si ellos vienen con nosotros?

– ¡Por supuesto que no, vamos!

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura.

–Hinata, ¿ya tienes la botana?

–Si, ¿donde esta Ino?

–En camino, espero y venga con la película.

Luego tocaron la puerta, Sakura fue a ver quien era.

– ¡Temari, Tenten, entren!

–Yo creo que Ino se topo con Sai y por eso no ha venido.

–No, Sai esta con Neji y Lee en su casa, eso fue lo que me dijo.

– ¿Entonces donde esta ella?

– ¡Ahh!

Escucharon que alguien había entrado por la ventana de la cocina.

–Vaya tu manera de entrada Ino.

–Ino, para eso están las puertas.

La pelirrosa y las demás no dejaban de reír.

–Si claro, bueno, solo quería darles un pequeño susto pero veo que no resulto.

–De acuerdo, cambiando el tema… ¿tienes la película?

– ¡Claro que la tengo!

En cuanto la mostró, todas corrieron al cuarto de Sakura y comenzaron a verla.

Capitulo 5

Después de un rato, la ojijade bajo a la cocina por mas frituras pero escucho una voz muy similar y echo un vistazo.

–Suigetsu y Juugo están muy atrás, solo pido un beso, desde que llegamos no he podido acercarme a ti, no me gusta que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto.

–Bien, solo un beso pero si Suigetsu o Juugo nos ven de nuevo, comenzaran a molestarme con eso.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun.

El azabache tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura mientras esta llevo sus brazos al cuello del moreno para unir sus labios, esta escena hizo que Sakura quedara paralizada, se tapo la boca, tomo las frituras y subió a su recamara, pero antes de entrar dejo caer una lagrima.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Zetsu, llama a Itachi y Deidara.

–Hai, Pein-sama.

Entonces los dos mencionados llegan a la oficina.

– ¿Nos mando a llamar, hn?

–Es hora que traigan a mi hermana.

– ¿Hn?

–En dos días cumplirá 17 años, la quiero sana y salva.

Entonces les muestra una foto recién de una pelirrosa y un azabache, el rubio y el pelinegro ya sabían quienes eran.

–Una cosa mas, también quiero al quiero chico.

Ambos salieron con el objetivo de no fallar, dejando atrás al pelinaranja con la peliazul.

– ¿Supongo que la familia estará reunida, verdad Pein?

Capitulo 6

–Aun nos estaría faltando su hermano menor de Kisame.

–También de Itachi.

–El esta perdido, además no es tan fuerte como su hermano mayor.

–Buen punto.

–Solo esperemos a que la Hokage no intervenga…nuevamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Eso si dio miedo…

– ¡Ay vamos no fue tan malo!

– ¡Dile a eso al chico que le cortaron la cabeza!

–Bueno ya, hablemos de… ¡chicos!

– ¡Ino, no vengas a presumirnos nuevamente Sai!

–Como quiera, Sai es tan detallista conmigo.

– ¿Detallista? Shikamaru me sorprende a cada minuto sin estar con el.

–Bueno, Neji me invito a cenar toda la familia.

–Naruto me regalo un perrito…

– ¡Aw que tierno!

– ¿Y tu Sakura? ¡Escuche que Sasuke regreso!

–Bueno si pero no entiendo.

–Vamos Sakura, ¡puedo ver en tus ojos que aun lo quieres!

–Realmente no del todo Ino, mírala bien.

Temari tenía razón, el sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo, desvaneció.

Capitulo 7

–La verdad solo veo a Sasuke como un amigo y me alegra que haya regresado por que Naruto se moría por verlo de nuevo.

Nadie podía negárselo, Naruto era quien mas quería que regresara Sasuke.

–Bueno entonces, ¿Qué tal Kiba?

–Si Kiba, el ha estado muy cerca de ti últimamente.

–Chicas, Kiba esta comprometido.

–Cierto pero no quiere decir que este enamorado.

–Bueno Ino, talvez el si lo esta.

–A veces desanimas Tenten.

–Solo digo la verdad, ¿quieres que le mienta?

–Ella tiene razón.

Entonces todas notaron que Sakura ya se había quedado dormida.

–Creo que la aburrimos de tanto hablar de chicos.

–Yo sugiero que también nosotras hagamos lo mismo, ya es tarde.

Volvieron al reloj y asintieron, cuando solo habían pasado ya dos horas desde que las chicas se durmieron, Sakura despertó y bajo a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

–Esas bobas lo único que hacen bien es aburrirme y mas aun con las platicas sobre los chicos.

Se lavo la cara un poco, tomo agua y cuando creyó que ya estaba todo bien, derramo lagrimas.

–Vienes con tus nuevos amigos y tu nueva novia y aun así lo niegas todo Sasuke, hubiese preferido que te quedaras con Orochimaru.

Tan sentida estaba que ni estaba consiente que tenia el vaso aun en su mano, dejándolo caer, al darse cuenta del pequeño accidente, limpio todo.

Capitulo 8

Al día siguiente, las chicas se fueron temprano, Sakura se arreglo para irse a trabajar al hospital.

–No puedo creer que en un día mas estaré cumpliendo 17, tan rápido paso el tiempo desde que Sasuke se fue.

Salio de su casa, pero antes de llegar al hospital se topo con Karin.

– ¿Qué hay, pelo de chicle?

Sakura solo la ignoro pero Karin la siguió.

–Oye te estoy hablando, ¡hazme caso!

– ¿Qué quieres Karin?

Se detuvo enfrente de ella, no quería llegar al trabajo con Karin pegada a ella.

–Quiero que hablemos sobre la bofetada de ayer, eso no fue decente.

– ¿Y tu manera de vestir si lo es?

Intentando evadirla continúo caminando pero la pelirroja la jalo.

–Escucha Sakura, quiero que te alejes de mi Sasuke, no me importa que tenga que hacer para cumplirlo pero te estoy advirtiendo, lo tocas y te vas a enfrentar conmigo.

–Claro, lo que digas Karin, ahora déjame ir al trabajo, gracias.

–Hablo en serio Haruno, ¡Sasuke Uchiha es mío!

Dejando a chica de lentes atrás, Sakura se sentía un poco mas tranquilizada, Karin le había alterado un poco los nervios, era de esperarse, Sakura no es una persona tan paciente cuando se trata de gente así.

–Sakura, llegas algo tarde, ¿Qué paso?

–No quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

–De acuerdo, ¿quieres que te pase la lista?

Capitulo 9

–Gracias Ino.

Comenzó a verla, pero luego volvió a ella.

– ¡Ino!

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Esto es una lista de los nombres de nuestros amigos!

– ¡Alguien tiene que buscarte un novio!

–Sabes que no tengo cabeza para eso ahora Ino, ahora dame mi lista.

– Solo si prometes ver la lista de solteros que te di.

–Bien, la revisare después del trabajo.

– ¡Genial!

Llego el final del día, Sakura saco la lista de solteros que Ino le había dado.

–Esto es una locura Ino…veamos a quien has puesto aquí…mm…Lee…Shino…Gaara…Kankuro… ¿eso es todo? Por favor, esto tiene que ser una broma, Gaara es decente pero…. ¿Shino, Kankuro, Lee?

Luego se dio cuenta que faltaba un nombre.

– ¿Utakata? Pero esta en otra aldea.

Era un joven mayor que ella, 19 años, uno que igual que Naruto, poseía un biju.

–Utakata y Gaara podrían ser ¿pero los otros? Matare a Ino por esto.

Estaba algo oscuro, sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba.

– ¡Ah!

– Sakura, ¿estas bien? Deberías tener mas cuidado.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella tenia un papel en la mano, se lo quito.

Capitulo 10

– ¿Y esto que es?

– ¡Nada!

Le arrebato el papel antes de que el pudiera verlo.

– Bueno, ¿puedes irte sola sin tropezar o quieres que te acompañe?

–Puedo irme sola gracias.

–La verdad lo dudo.

Va directo al árbol, pensó Sasuke mientras la veía caminar sin rumbo.

–Ya vi a lo que te refieres…

Que vergonzoso es esto, pensó ella.

–Bien, acompáñame para no tropezar de nuevo.

–Pensé que dirías eso pronto, bien, ¿para donde?

–Cruzando el parque a la izquierda.

–De acuerdo.

Sin avisar, tomo a Sakura en brazos, cargándola la llevo hasta su casa, no tardaron mucho.

POW!

– ¿Oye por que me golpeaste?

– ¡Por no haberme dicho que me ibas a llevar de esa forma!

– ¡Disculpa, solo quería ser amable!

– ¡Serias amable si te fueras nuevamente y suerte con tu novia!

Entro a su casa y le cerro la puerta antes de que el pudiera pronunciar una palabra, entonces el se fue confundido y molesto.

Capitulo 11

– ¡Ese torpe!

Aun molesta por haber sido cargada por Sasuke entro al baño y se dio una ducha muy larga, al terminar se enredo en un kimono blanco.

–Eso era lo que necesitaba, una muy buena y larga ducha.

Tomo asiento en la ventana de su recamara y miro hacia la luna.

– ¿Qué pasa, por que hoy te veo mas opaca? No brillas como los últimos días.

Después de adorar un rato la luna, se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y quedo dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Oye Itachi!

– ¿Qué ocurre Deidara?

–La chica, ¿no es ella la que asesino a Sasori?

–Si es ella, ¿por que?

–Por que a Sasori no le va agradar la noticia que Sakura será Akatsuki.

El moreno no dijo mas, esto molestaba mucho al rubio.

– Oye Itachi.

– ¿Ahora que?

– ¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor?

–No es de tu incumbencia Deidara.

–Claro…y el otro chico es hermano menor de Konan ¿cierto?

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

–Bueno si aceptan, seremos más, sin mencionar al hermano de Kisame.

Capitulo 12

– ¿No crees que algo esta tramando Pein?

–La verdad, eso es algo que no me preocupa.

–Bueno a mi en lo personal si, ¡no tendremos suficiente comida para todos!

–Deidara, mejor cállate y bajanos, estamos cerca de Konoha.

– ¿En serio, como lo sabes?

Itachi solo ve al rubio por un segundo y luego vuelve así mismo.

–Ya entendí.

Entonces bajo el ave a un espacio donde pudieran caer sin hacer ruido.

–Vete, cuando llegue a necesitarte, te llamare.

Vieron como el ave se elevo y fue desplazándose por el cielo hasta desaparecer de la vista de ellos.

– ¿Ahora por donde?

–Por aquí, intenta no hacer ruido, así que mejor fíjate por donde caminas.

–De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago.

–Descansemos aquí.

– ¿No habías dicho que falta poco para llegar?

–Si, eso dije.

Entonces tomo asiento en el pasto, recostándose en un árbol.

– ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Quieres que la chica festeje su último cumpleaños en Konoha!

El moreno no le dijo nada, solo quedo dormido mientras veía la luna. Al igual que el rubio.

Capitulo 13

Cuando amaneció, lo pájaros cantaban muy alegres, pero hacían tanto ruido que despertaron a los Akatsuki.

– ¡Ay!

Itachi le había dejado caer una manzana en la cabeza de Deidara.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–Hora de irnos y será mejor que comas esa manzana, que no pienso darte otra.

–Vale, ya entendí.

–El camino que nos queda es de un día, para media noche estamos ahí.

–Odio caminar.

–Deja de quejarte rubia y camina.

Ambos no podían soportarse mas, pero matarse entre si no era una buena idea, eran Akatsuki y tenían una misión que terminar.

–Oye Itachi.

– ¿Mm?

–Si llegaras a ver a Sasuke en la aldea, ¿Qué harías?

–Realmente nada, no es como para preocuparme.

–Antes de venir escuche a Zetsu decirle al líder que Sasuke había regresado con compañía.

–Si dices que Sasuke nos ve con Sakura, no le tomaría importancia ya que es una misión.

–Otra cosa.

– ¿Qué?

–Si algo pasara entre Sakura y tú, ¿dejaras que fluyera el sentimiento?

Capitulo 14

–Estamos hablando de la hermana menor de Pein además son algo estupidas tus preguntas.

– ¡Solo es un decir!

–En ese caso lo dejaría para mí la respuesta.

– ¡Itachi!

–Cállate, me estas agotando la paciencia.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Qué te pareció mi lista he, Sakura?

–Una estupidez.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Nadie te gusto?

–Habías puesto a Lee, Shino y para terminar ¡Kankuro!

– ¿Y los otros dos que?

–Gaara me parece decente pero recuerdo que una vez intento matarme.

– ¡Vamos Sakura, eso fue cuando éramos niños, además el estaba en control del Ichibi! Bueno, ¿Utakata que te pareció?

–El tiene al Rokubi, pueden matarme por ser su novia.

– ¡Te vas a quedar soltera por siempre!

–Ahora no tengo cabeza para esas cosas Ino.

–Vamos Sakura, no me vas a mentir que quieres a una persona que sea especial para ti.

–Naruto y Sai lo son.

–No hablo de especial de amigos Sakura. ¡Hablo de amor, la clase de amor que hay entre Sai y yo, amor que hay entre las chicas y los chicos!

Capitulo 15

–Lo siento Ino, tienes razón pero no hay nadie que me guste como pareja, de esa forma no, el vendrá.

–Espero y sea así Sakura, por que también quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo.

– ¡Ino!

–Bueno tengo que irme, Sai ya vino por mí.

–Bien, ¡suerte!

– ¡Recuerda Sakura, si el no viene por ti, ve tu por el!

Estas ultimas palabras se quedaron dando vueltas en la mente de Sakura, su amiga tenia razón, si el no aparecía ella tendría que buscarlo, un reto que ella si tomaría.

De pronto, ella escucho otras voces conocidas, miro fuera de la ventana eran Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sasuke, estos dos estaban tomados de la mano.

Ya no le importa ser visto al parecer, pensó Sakura mientras se fue a la cocina.

Se anocheció rápido, había una gran fiesta en casa de Sakura, todos los amigos de la infancia fueron invitados, incluso Sasuke y su grupo, no faltaban también algunos sensei de los demás.

–Espero que te guste tu regalo Sakura-chan.

–Gracias Kiba, lo veré después.

– ¡Claro!

Entonces cambiaron de música y todos tomaron pareja de baile y comenzaron.

–Oye Ino, Sakura se ve muy sola en su cumpleaños, nadie la ha sacado a bailar y ya casi es media noche.

–Lo se Hinata, tenemos que hacer algo.

Entonces dos sujetos aparecieron delante de ellas, uno rubio y el otro pelinegro.

– ¡Ves, nadie nos reconoce, te dije que era un buen plan hacer esto!

Capitulo 16

–Bien, ahora solo tenemos que encontrar a Sakura.

–Hinata, ¿vez esos chicos?

–Si los veo.

–Se ven muy guapos y mira, están mirando a Sakura.

– ¡Me alegra! Pero me parecen algo familiares.

–Deidara, nos están viendo dos chicas, será mejor que hablemos con alguien y encontremos a Sakura pronto.

–Ya la encontré, ¡vamos!

Ambos se acercaron a Sakura.

–Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura…

–Dei-

Luego fue interrumpida.

–No digas nada, Deidara lleno tu casa de explosivos y será mejor que sigas la corriente.

– ¿Qué quieren que haga?

– ¡Cambia esa cara, hoy es tu día, hn!

–Bien, ¿luego?

–Baila con nosotros, es solo por ahora hasta que todos se vayan.

Entonces ambos tomando con delicadeza las manos de Sakura la sacaron a bailar, la mayoría los veía.

– ¡No bailas nada mal Sakura-chan, hn!

–Debo admitir que ustedes igual bailan bien, solo intenten no acercarse mucho a mí.

Capitulo 17

–Ahora díganme, ¿a que vinieron, por Naruto?

–Por el momento el Kyuubi no esta en los planes.

– ¿Entonces?

–Venimos por ti, Sakura, hn.

– ¿Y yo para que le serviría a Akatsuki?

–Eso es cuestión de nuestro líder.

–Itachi, ya están comenzando a irse.

–No debieron venir, menos tu Itachi…

– ¿Por qué Sasuke esta aquí? No me importa.

– ¿Cómo sabes?

–Nos informaron.

–Escucha Sakura, esto es lo que vamos hacer, cuando la mayoría de tus amigos se hayan ido, nosotros iremos detrás, no puedes hablar con nadie sobre nosotros, recuerda, hay bombas por toda la casa.

– ¡Nada de señas Sakura, hn!

–Bien.

Y así fue, la mayoría de los amigos de Sakura ya se habían ido entonces Itachi y Deidara salieron, mientras las personas se iban, observaban a la ojijade.

– ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!

– ¡Adiós Sakura!

Entonces Sakura se quedo sola, se fue a su recamara.

–Es hora Sakura…

Capitulo 18

–De acuerdo… ¿puedo llevarme algunas cosas?

–Bien, pero nada de trucos.

El moreno la observaba tomar sus cosas mientras esperaba al rubio con el ave.

–Ya es todo.

–Vamos.

– ¿Y Deidara?

–Lo veremos cerca de la entrada de la aldea.

–Mm.

Ambos salieron por la ventana del cuarto saltaron varias casas, pero antes de poder llegar, ANBU interfirió.

–Genial, ANBU nos ha visto.

El Uchiha lanza una bola de fuego a ellos en señal de que Deidara llegara.

– ¡Ultimo vuelo hacia Akatsuki, hn!

Itachi estaba acorralado, por arriba tenia a Deidara entonces tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y subieron.

– ¡Ahora Deidara!

– ¡Katsu!

Pequeñas bombas cayeron sobre ANBU, suficiente tiempo para salir de ahí.

– ¡Eso no los va detener por mucho tiempo!

– ¿Qué hacemos?

El moreno volvió hacia atrás y vio que ANBU se acercaba.

–No podemos guiarlos hasta la guarida.

Capitulo 19

–Tú distráelos, yo llevare a Sakura.

– ¡Hai!

En cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad Itachi salto del ave con Sakura en brazos.

–Itachi, ya puedes bajarme.

–Aun no, Deidara no los detendrá por mucho, hay que perderlos de alguna forma.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?

– ¿Qué tanto tiempo puedes estar sin oxigeno?

– Menos de 10 minutos, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Hay un lago cerca de acá.

Itachi encontró el lago y cuando escucharon voces entro al agua con Sakura.

– ¿Ves algo?

–Nada.

–Que extraño, jure haber escuchado algo por aquí.

–El Akatsuki debe estar oculto.

Sakura no aguantara mucho tiempo, pensó Itachi.

– ¿Encontraron algo?

–Nada jefe.

–Mantengan los ojos muy abiertos, estamos buscando un miembro de Akatsuki.

Este es mi limite, pensó Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos.

Itachi se dio cuenta que Sakura ya no podría soportarlo mas, sin pensar dos veces acerco sus labios a los de ella, dándole un beso para que ella aguantara un poco mas.

Capitulo 20

–Vamos, no hay nadie aquí.

– ¡Hai!

Cuando ya se habían apartado lo suficiente, el pelinegro salio con la ojijade en sus brazos.

– ¿Estas bien?

Ella solo asintió pero se le podía notar que sonrojaba.

– ¿Puedes caminar?

–S-si…

Tartamudeaba por la pena, Itachi la bajo pero la tomo de la mano para asegurarse que ella no se escapara.

–Sigamos.

Ambos caminaron por toda la noche, pero entonces el moreno se dio cuenta que ella temblaba, entonces se quito la capa y se la mostró a ella.

–No quiero que atrapes un resfriado.

–Pero igual tu estas mojado.

–La importante aquí eres tú.

–Aun así no la acepto.

Entonces Itachi pensó por un momento, la tomo en brazos nuevamente y la acerco aun mas a el.

– ¿Mejor?

–Supongo…

El rayo de luna hizo que Itachi se diera cuenta que ella sonrojaba aun mas.

–Duerme, aun nos queda un largo camino sin Deidara.

Capitulo 21

Pero antes cerrar sus ojos, vio el rostro del hombre que la sostenía y mantenía en calor, ella le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y pensar que sufrió tanto por mi hermano, sigue sonriendo.

Este comenzó a correr, luego saltar rama en rama, ya pronto iba amanecer y aun faltaba para llegar a la guarida.

Tengo que encontrar a Deidara antes que me encuentren a mi, pensó Itachi mientras saltaba las ramas.

Bingo, entonces ay lo vio, apenas salía el sol, ya lo había encontrado.

–Deidara.

– ¡Vaya hora que llegas Itachi!

–Cierra la boca y vamonos, pronto va amanecer.

– ¡Vale pero no seas grosero conmigo, hn!

El ave se elevo y los tres llegaron a la guarida, el sol ya alumbraba el bosque entonces bajaron y comenzaron a caminar.

– ¡Que linda chica!

– Hablando de eso, ¿donde esta Sai?

–Esta en la cola de mi ave.

Apuntándole donde estaría el chico.

–Será mejor que lo despiertes, ya vamos a llegar.

– ¿No fue fácil tomarlo y tu quieres que lo despierte, hn?

–Hazlo.

– ¡Bien!

En cuanto Deidara se acerco a Sai, lo tomo en brazos y su ave desapareció.

Capitulo 22

– ¡Despierta bello durmiente, estas no son horas para estar durmiendo, hn!

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Sai llevo sus manos a su cabeza en señal de dolor.

–Con Akatsuki y será mejor que no intentes nada.

De pronto el azabache se dio cuenta en que posición estaba, dio un salto y estaba enfrente de la guarida Akatsuki.

–Sakura…

–Por lo visto, el Uchiha no quiere soltarla.

Deidara solo se burlaba mientras jalaba al azabache, los cuatro entraron.

–Itachi, ¿A dónde vas?

–La llevare a mi cuarto, ella no ha dormido bien.

– ¡Mas vale que no le pongas un dedo encima Uchiha!

–Eso no seria tu problema.

El moreno vio por un minuto al chico, luego volvió a caminar.

–Deidara, llévatelo con Pein-sama.

– ¡Ya escuchaste, camina, hn!

Cuando Itachi y Sakura ya no estaba a la vista de Sai, el comenzó a preocuparse, llegaron a la oficina.

–Líder-sama, le he traído un pequeño regalo a su novia Konan.

La peliazul que estaba sentada en las piernas del pelinaranja, se acerco al chico.

–Sai…

–Konan…

Capitulo 23

– ¿Dónde esta mi hermana, Deidara?

–Durmiendo en el cuarto de Itachi.

–Cuando despierte, quiero que la traiga.

–Como diga, Pein-sama.

El rubio se fue dejando al azabache con la peliazul y el pelinaranja.

–Sakura es… ¿hermana de Pein?

–Así es Sai, es su hermana menor.

–Pero entonces Lady Tsunade nos ha mentido…

–Y muy pronto lo sabrán todos y por que.

–Nuestro Clan aun no ha muerto, no pienso quedarme callado un solo minuto más Sai.

–Pein, tranquilo…

La peliazul le puso una mano en su pecho.

–Cuando Sakura despierte, será la hora.

– ¿Pero creen que aun así ella querrá traicionar a Konoha?

–Hay cosas que no vas a entender, hermano.

– ¿Y que sucederá conmigo?

–Te quedaras a lado de tu clan, eso es lo que harás, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero no es así, Sai?

–Si…Pein.

–Bien entonces, ¡Zetsu!

Un sujeto aparece desde el suelo, solo la cabeza podía verse.

Capitulo 24

– ¿Me llamo, líder-sama?

–Lleva al hermano de Konan a su nuevo cuarto, explícale lo que tiene que saber.

– ¡Hai!

–Nos vemos luego, querido hermano.

El azabache vio por ultima vez a su hermana mayor y volvió hacia Zetsu, estos caminaban por los pasillos, pasaron por la cocina, Sai pudo sentir como los ojos de los otros integrantes no dejaban de presionarlo con la mirada, al final llegaron a su habitación, entrando al cuarto, el pudo ver una cama en una esquina, una mesa y una silla en el centro, un armario a lado izquierdo de la cama, unos libros, hojas y pintura, todo indicaba que alguien había decorado la recamara, Konan.

–Escucha bien chico, ahora eres un Akatsuki, para obtener respeto propio tendrás que ser más fuerte, no creas que los demás no te lastimaran solo por ser el hermano menor de Konan.

– ¿Y Sakura?

–Sabrás de ella después, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Sai estaba comenzando acomodarse mientras Zetsu desaparecía lentamente en el suelo.

–Una cosa más…intenta no ser asesinado.

–Claro.

Zetsu ya no estaba a la vista, mientras tanto en la cabeza de Sai todo daba vueltas, se desmayo.

– ¿Quien será el compañero a Sakura?

– ¿Estas seguro que aceptara ser parte de nosotros?

–Al enterarse lo que su preciada aldea le hizo a nuestro clan, no lo pensara dos veces.

–Entonces tengo un sujeto perfecto…Utakata

Capitulo 25

–Buena elección, Konan.

– ¿Quien ira por el?

–Sasori y Deidara.

–Zetsu, informales.

–En seguida Konan.

–Ahora todos se darán cuenta quien realmente es el.

Konan tomo asiento en las piernas de Pein y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras el le acariciaba un pierna.

Los últimos del Clan Yoru, pensó Pein.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Y que ha pasado, la han encontrado?

–No Lady Tsunade.

– ¿No tienen ni una sola pista?

–No, todo indica que han desaparecido.

–Bien, pueden irse.

–Hai.

–Kakashi, se que estas ahí.

– ¿No seguirá la búsqueda, Tsunade?

–No, no tenemos pistas mas que Akatsuki la tomo y Sai tampoco aparece.

Me temo que vinieron por lo que les pertenece, pensó la rubia ojimiel mientras veía al copy ninja.

– ¿Cómo le explicare esto a los chicos?

Capitulo 26

–Encuentra una manera y que no hagan alborotos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Hai, Tsunade-sama.

–Ahora vete, tengo que pensar en varias cosas.

El copy ninja abandono la oficina y luego escucho unos pequeños sollozos, este dolido igual, bajo la mirada, salio del edificio pero entonces escucho la voz de dos de sus alumnos.

– ¡Naruto baka!

– ¡No me grites, yo solo tenia hambre!

¿Qué les diré cuando me enfrente a ellos?, pensó Kakashi mientras se ocultaba para no ser visto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Oi, Rokubi!

–Sasori, ¿no te he dicho que no me digas así cuando vienes aquí?

–Bueno sino tuvieras ese biju no te llamaría así.

– ¡Ya cállense, alguien nos va oír, hn!

–Bien, ¿a que han venido?

–Tenemos un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki y una posible.

– ¿Cómo esta eso, no entiendo?

–El nuevo miembro es Sai y la posible es Sakura.

– ¿Sai, Sakura?

–Hai y serás compañero de uno de ellos.

–De acuerdo, ¿pero entonces que hago yo para salir de aquí?

Capitulo 27

–Muy sencillo.

– ¡Te revelas, hn!

– ¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

–Solo es una sugerencia, a menos que tengas una mejor idea.

–Realmente, por el momento no.

–Bien, nosotros nos vamos, cuando estés listo para despedirte de aquí, tu compañero vendrá por ti.

–Hai.

PUFF!

El rubio y el pelirrojo se esfumaron en una nube de humo dejando el azabache detrás.

Me pregunto quien de esos dos será mi compañero, pensó Utakata volviendo a su aldea, en Akatsuki una pelirrosa despertaba de su profundo sueño.

– ¿Dónde estoy?

Vio a su alrededor y luego noto que alguien estaba dentro del cuarto.

– ¡Kyaa! ¿Y tú quien eres?

–Tranquila, no te haré nada.

– ¡No me has respondido!

– ¿Qué sucede aquí, por que hay tantos gritos?

–Aquí la mocosa se asusto.

– ¿Cómo me llamaste, pez hablador?

– ¡Cierra la boca, fea!

Capitulo 28

– ¡Ya cállense los dos! Kisame, sal de aquí.

– ¿Por qué?

–Solo vete.

– ¿Ahora?

–Si, ahora Kisame.

–Bien, ¡ya entendí!

El peliazul salio de la habitación algo molesto.

– ¿Quién es el?

–Mi compañero, ¿te molestó?

–Apareció dentro del cuarto sin avisar, ¿te parece poco?

–La verdad no me importa del mucho.

– ¿Entonces por que preguntas?

–Tengo que saber, son órdenes del líder.

– ¿Y que es lo que el quiere de mi?

Entonces el pelinegro mira el reloj que estaba en la mesa.

–Es hora.

– ¿Hora de que?

–Ven conmigo.

– ¿Me llevaras con tu líder?

–Si.

La tomó del brazo, jalándola hacia el, quedaron viéndose por un minuto.

Capitulo 29

¿Por que esta tan triste?, pensó Sakura mientras vio en los ojos de aquel Uchiha.

–Sakura…

– ¿Qué sucede Itachi?

–Tus ojos...son tan hermosos.

Se habían olvidado de todo el mundo que los rodeaba, hasta que…

–Itachi ya es hora… ¿interrumpo?

Entonces ambos vuelven así mismos y salen de la habitación sin decir más.

–Pein-sama, aquí esta ella.

–Lo único que puedo decir ahora es… ¿Por qué ambos están rojos como un tomate?

–De seguro Kisame los encontró en una postura comprometedora.

–Zetsu, confírmame esto.

Entonces Zetsu saco solamente la cabeza, podían ver que este también estaba rojo.

–Se te olvido que ella es la hermana de tu gran líder, ¿Itachi?

– ¿De que hablan, cual hermana?

–Sakura…

La pelirrosa volvió hacia atrás y vio a su compañero de equipo en Konoha vestido con la capa de Akatsuki.

–Sai…

–Tómenla, esto le va doler.

El pelinegro y el azabache la sujetaron de las manos, el pelinaranja se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la pelirrosa, de inmediato, dentro del cerebro de esta, recuerdos comenzaron a surgir, ya lo recordaba todo…a cambio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Capitulo 30

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Sujétenla bien!

– ¡No podremos por mucho tiempo!

– ¡Su fuerza ha incrementado!

– ¡Pein!

Al decir el nombre, sus ojos mostraron el Rinnegan, ella cayó al piso.

– ¿Estará bien?

–Déjenla conmigo, cuando despierte, ella querrá verme.

–De acuerdo.

–Itachi…

– ¿Hai?

– No estés triste…

– ¿Sakura?

– Itachi, explícame por que mi hermana te dijo eso.

–Yo…la verdad no lo se, Pein-sama.

–Bien, me dirás después.

– ¿Pein?

–Quiero estar un momento a solas con ella, Konan.

–Bien, vamos Itachi.

Ambos salieron de la oficina dejando atrás a los hermanos Yoru.

–Sakura, tienes que despertar…tienes que volver conmigo. Despierta.

Capitulo 31

Pasaron solo dos días después del beso de Pein, Sakura aun no despertaba.

– ¿Aun no despierta?

–No.

–Al menos alguien ha estado pendiente de ella.

Todos vuelven hacia la recamara de Itachi, donde Sakura estaba siendo tratada.

– ¿Como va la mocosa, Itachi?

–Kisame…

– ¿Si Itachi?

–No le digas mocosa a la hermana de Pein, ella tiene un nombre ¿sabias?

– ¿Por que de pronto la defiendes he, Itachi?

¿No será por que ella te gusta? pensó el.

Hubo un gran silencio en el cuarto, pero alguien podía oírlos.

– ¿Por que dices eso?

–Vamos Itachi, te conozco mucho mas de lo que crees, por que lo me contaste, Sakura vio una profunda herida en ti.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

–No seas orgulloso y dime, solo somos nosotros.

–Es exactamente por eso que no quiere hablar.

El pelinaranja entra a la habitación viendo a ambos.

– ¿Te gusta mi hermana, Itachi?

El Uchiha sabia que no podría contra Kisame, ¿pero con Pein? Eso ya era algo absurdo, el Yoru lo presionaba con la mirada a que dijera la verdad.

Capitulo 32

– ¡De acuerdo, ella me gusta! ¡Ahora dejen de mirarme de esa forma!

– ¡Lo tenias bien guardado Itachi, hn!

Después de la confesión todo Akatsuki entro a su cuarto.

–Ella quiere ser amada.

–Y lo será.

Konan y Sai hablaron sobre los sentimientos que Sakura antes tenia por el hermano menor de Itachi, pero al mismo tiempo hablaban sobre el presento y su futuro.

–Ahora solo falta a que le digas lo que sientes cuando ella despierte, hn.

–No hace falta, Deidara-kun.

Todo Akatsuki dio un brinco al darse cuenta que ella había despertado.

– ¿Sakura estas bien?

–Estoy bien, gracias Pein, gracias por devolverme mis recuerdos.

– ¿Funciono?

–Claro que funciona, estupido, todo Yoru tiene la habilidad de borrar y devolver recuerdos a una persona sin importar de que clan sea.

–Sai, no seas tan grosero con Kisame.

– ¡Pein-sama!

– ¿Qué sucede Zetsu?

–Tenemos un mensaje de Utakata, va revelarse.

–Sakura-Interrumpido.

–Ya lo se Pein, la verdad yo conozco un atajo para llegar mas rápido a su aldea, sin ser detectados.

Capitulo 33

Sakura se arreglo y junto a Itachi, salieron hacia la aldea, era cierto lo que ella había dicho, un atajo sin ser vistos o detectados.

– ¿Cómo sabes de esta ruta?

–Un día me enoje con Naruto y Sai, salí de la aldea para hablar con Utakata, pero sin seguir el mismo camino de siempre, entonces cuando llegue lo vi recostado en un árbol, es nuestro lugar secreto.

–Ya veo.

–Ya hemos llegado, debemos esperar a que venga.

–Hai.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, un silencio incomodo habita en el lugar, pero uno estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

– ¿Qué es Utakata de ti?

–Un amigo más, ¿Por qué?

–Solo pregunto.

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Sobre lo que confesaste… ¿es cierto?

–Cada palabra.

Entonces escucharon voces acercándose.

–Hablaremos de esto después.

–Estoy de acuerdo.

El pelinegro quería continuar pero tenía que ocultarla a ella y a el mismo por si eran otras personas curiosas u otros shinobi de la aldea de Utakata.

Capitulo 34

–Pueden salir, solo soy yo.

Un azabache de piel pálida salio de los arbustos, un mechón le cubría su ojo derecho.

–Pensamos que era algún shinobi de tu aldea.

–Si bueno solo soy yo, ahora, ¿podría ver mi nuevo compañero?

La pelirrosa bajo de la rama del árbol en el que estaba aferrada, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

–Sakura-chan…

–Utakata-kun…

–Es bueno saber que te nos has unido.

–Será mejor irnos ahora, tu aldea esta muy alterada en estos momentos, después podrán hablar.

–Hai.

Los tres partieron y sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la base principal.

– ¡Utakata!

El azabache menor se lanzo contra su hermano.

– ¡Onee-chan!

–Pein, ¿vas a pedir que Suigetsu vuelva pronto?

–Aun no, necesitamos más información sobre el Kyuubi.

– ¿Naruto?

– ¿Siguen en pie los planes contra el?

–Desafortunadamente para ustedes si, lo lamento.

Capitulo 35

–Ya lo veía venir.

–Sakura-chan.

–Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?

–Claro.

Todos vieron como el Uchiha tomo de la mano a la Yoru, se la llevo.

–Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?

–Sobre lo que dije…hace unas horas.

–Itachi yo…

– ¡Quiero que seas mi novia!

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, Sakura pudo ver que al momento en que lo dijo cerro los ojos en señal de vergüenza, ella soltó una risita, le pareció tierno que el asesino del clan Uchiha, le diera pena pedirle a una chica que fuera algo mas intimo que una amiga.

–Sakura, ¡yo no soy como mi hermano…no soy ignorante y mucho menos alguien quien te diga molestia!

–Itachi…

–Solo soy yo, la causa de todo tu sufrimiento…un debilucho que no se enfrenta a su propia sangre.

–No es así…

– ¡Claro que lo es, no puedo ver a mi hermano sin querer abrazarlo y llorar por la pena!

–Itachi…

–Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira… ¡yo nunca pedí hacerle daño a nadie! Pero tenia que proteger a Sasuke de las manos de Danzo, mas sin embargo no pude hacer nada cuando cayo a manos de Orochimaru, ¿Qué clase de hermano soy?

Capitulo 36

– ¡Itachi basta, tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer para protegerlo! ¡Fue más que suficiente! ¡No me vengas con que no mereces los sentimientos de alguien!

–Sakura…

–Itachi, yo se cual fue la razón por la masacre del clan Uchiha, yo entiendo lo que estas sufriendo, ¡pero ahora mira! ¡Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea!

–Sakura…la verdad el solo volvió por mí.

– ¿Cómo que por ti? No entiendo.

–Suigetsu informo a Pein sobre la venganza de Sasuke contra mí, el volvería solo para sacar información para localizarme y cumplirla, el no regreso por ti, mucho menos por Naruto, solo a eso llego y después de que termine conmigo, matara a tu amigo, el Kyuubi.

– ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Sasuke no pude llegar tan lejos solo por su ridícula venganza, no puede, ese no es el, me niego a creer lo que me has dicho!

–Si dudas, pregúntale tú misma a Suigetsu, Sasuke ha confiado mucho en el, más que a Naruto.

La pelirrosa se quedo muda, luego volvió a los ojos de aquel pelinegro.

–Itachi…no me importa quien sea Sasuke ahora, me importas tú.

–Sakura-chan…

–Acepto ser tu novia.

El moreno le vio los ojos, la pureza aun existía en ella, la inocencia de una pequeña niña aun vivía, ella era su salvación…pero probablemente algo mas que eso, que le afectaría demasiado a el.

–Seré el Uchiha que te mereces, Sakura…mi cerezo.

–Hai…Itachi-kun.

Después de intercambiar miradas, este la jalo hacia el, su manos en su cintura, las de ella en su pecho, sus labios no estaban tan lejos del otro, su primer beso.

Capitulo 37

–Bueno, como saben ya es tiempo de revelar el Lobo de Tres Cabezas.

– ¿Akabi?

–Si, querida hermana, solo así podrás salvar a tu amigo, el Kyuubi.

–No recuerdo bien como debo hacerlo.

–Te estas preocupando demasiado, Sakura.

El azabache cara pálida se puso detrás de ella.

–Lo recordaras en el momento.

–Gracias…Sai.

–Utakata.

– ¿Hai?

–Tu y mi hermana irán por el.

\

– ¿Cuándo será, onee-chan?

–En dos días, por el momento quiero que practiques con Zeus.

–Hai.

–Deidara, Sasori.

– ¿Hn?

– ¿Hai?

–Ustedes dos, quiero que vayan a Konoha y le pidan nueva información a Suigetsu.

– ¡Hai!

– ¡Antes que se vayan, denle esto!

– ¿Hn?

Capitulo 38

–Bien, cuando lleguen, díganle que se apresure con la información y que se revele.

– ¡Hai!

PUFF!

El rubio y el pelirrojo se esfumaron.

– ¿Entonces Suigetsu será pareja de Sai?

–Compañero, Sakura, lo has dicho muy…feo.

Todos se rieron pero luego callaron.

–Este es un nuevo comienzo para Akatsuki.

–Así es Konan, después que Suigetsu vuelva y que Utakata y Sakura vayan por Naruto, no tendremos mas que hacer en Konoha.

–El mundo ninja esta creciendo, Pein-sama.

–Gracias por el detalle, Zetsu.

–Hai.

– ¡Hidan, Kakuzu! Irán al país del viento, quiero al Kazekage aquí.

– ¿Cuando?

–Ahora, tomen lo que necesiten y regresen rápido, Tobi, ve con ellos, por cualquier cosa.

– ¡Hai!

Ellos partieron, solo quedo la mitad de Akatsuki en la base.

–Konan, Sai, el papeleo. Utakata y Sakura, veneno, Itachi y Kisame, revisen el área. ¡Ahora!

Todos ya tenían que hacer, aun que eran mas, aun tenían que juntar los biju, y les faltaban solo dos, Ichibi y Kyuubi.

Capitulo 39

La aldea de la arena estaba lejos y no les daría tiempo, pero usaron la tele transportación, mientras con Deidara y Sasori…

– ¿Por que tarda tanto Suigetsu?

–Talvez no puede escaparse de Sasuke, hn.

–No lo creo, Sasuke no es una persona a la le importe la compañía.

–Cierto, por eso pude llegar.

–Estas horas, ¿Suigetsu?

– ¿De que te quejas? Su hermano mayor es peor que el, hn.

–Ignorando eso, aquí están los reportes.

–Bien, toma esto te lo manda Sakura. Por cierto dice Pein que ya hagas los últimos detalles, te quiere en Akatsuki ya.

–Lo se, ¿Sakura es la nueva compañera de Utakata verdad?

–Hai y no tardes en revelarte o como lo quieras tu.

–Les informo, Hidan y Kakuzu se han ido al país del viento por el Kazekage con Tobi, llegaran a la base en menos de tres días, prepárense.

–Gracias Zetsu.

–Bueno, tienes tiempo para sacarle mas información a Sasuke y a Konoha, tu sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el tiempo, solo avísanos antes para venir por ti.

–Hai.

–Deidara, vamonos.

–Hn.

PUFF!

Ambos se hicieron humo dejando atrás a Suigetsu con una carta de Sakura.

Capitulo 40

Suigetsu abre la carta y comienza a leerla entonces vuelve al suelo.

–Zetsu.

El mencionado saca solamente su cabeza para ser visto por quien lo llamo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

El peliblanco guarda la carta en su bolsillo por un momento.

–Necesito que vigiles a Sasuke por mí estos últimos días, tengo un encargo que hacer, de una vez encargate de Tsunade.

–Hai.

Este desapareció en la tierra, mientras Suigetsu sacaba y leía nuevamente la carta que Sakura le había mandado.

"Suigetsu, necesito que vayas a mi viejo departamento, entra a la recamara, debajo de la cama hay unos frascos de veneno puro, cuando te reveles, quiero que me los traigas, una cosa mas, en la cocina, en el refrigerador, hay algo para Naruto, déjaselo en su casa discretamente, déjale un nota diciéndole esto "Te quiero, Naruto-kun" hazme este favor, luego quema esta carta antes que alguien mas la vea, tengo noticias para Sasuke, algún día sabrá. atte. Sakura Yoru (Muy pronto Sakura Uchiha)"

–Entonces, el Uchiha mayor es quien realmente atrapo tu corazón, Sakura-chan.

Levanto la mirada, vio al cielo y quemo la hoja, volvió a la aldea, vio a Sasuke con Karin y Juugo, entonces vio al suelo, Zetsu estaba ahí, entonces salto casa en casa para llegar a la orilla de un departamento, bajo la mirada y vio a Ino, muy deprimida.

Quizá deba regresarlo, pensó Suigetsu al recordar que en su bolsillo había un dibujo de Sai que el había robado, era para Ino.

Paso por encima de ella sin ser visto y dejo la hoja caer, hasta que llego enfrente de ella, lo vio por un minuto, tomo un respiro y volvió al cielo, pensando que Sai estaba ahí, subió al techo y nadie estaba ahí.

–Sai…

Ella volvió abajo con el dibujo contra su pecho, era ella sentada en un tronco.

Capitulo 41

Algo tenia que hacer Pein cuando todo pasara, si saber Hidan y Kakuzu ya tenían al Kazekage, estos llamaron a los demás para hacer la extracción del biju, Sakura no quería ir…sabia que era Gaara pero no recordaba aun como salvarlo…quería morir.

–Sakura, el estará bien ahora entra con los demás.

–Hai…

–Sai, Utakata, vayan con Hidan y Kakuzu, están débiles y estoy seguro que no fue fácil tomar al Kazekage.

–Si Pein.

Todos se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, mientras introducían chakra al Dios que permanecía en piedra, Sakura se acerco lentamente a Gaara, todos la observaron, en cuanto se acerco lo suficiente, ella comenzó a sanar algunas heridas de su viejo amigo, este permanecía "dormido", nadie decía nada, ni siquiera ella.

Ser Kazekage no cambia el hecho que sigues siendo el mismo y mucho menos si te quito el Ichibi de ti…Gaara, pensó Sakura mientras recordó bien lo que tenia que hacer, enterró sus manos dentro de el.

Gaara pego un grito que volvió hacia todos por el eco, pero aun seguía dormido, sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor, de pronto de sus labios salio una raya de sangre, Sakura agarro coraje para no llorar, por mas que quiso no hacerlo, no pudo contra el sentimiento, derramo lagrimas que parecían cascadas, después de un rato ella se tranquilizo, dos días habían pasado ya, termino todo.

–Llénenlo a la celda.

El pelinaranja volvió a su hermana quien bajo la mirada.

–Sakura…

–Tengo hambre, iré a la cocina.

–Itachi, ve con ella.

–Hai.

Capitulo 42

En la cocina Sakura ya había preparado arroz, caldo de pollo y jugo de naranja gracias a la ayuda de Sai.

–Sakura, ¿estas bien?

–Si, ¿por que?

–Por Gaara.

–No importa, solo hice lo que debí para salvarlo.

–Ven acá.

Este la tomo del brazo y la acerco a el, ella puso sus manos contra su pecho, todos entraron a admirar la escena, mas nadie dijo ni una sola palabra de ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo sobre eso antes?

–Ahora entiendo por que no hemos visto a Sakura.

– ¿Quién la tiene?

–Akatsuki.

– ¿Quién vino por ella?

–Deidara e Itachi.

–Itachi…

–Lady Tsunade los quiere ver ahora mismo en la oficina.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y fueron al llamado de la Hokage.

– ¿Nos llamo, vieja Tsunade?

Luego se dieron cuenta que estaban sus otros amigos.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí, por que todos están y por que los veo angustiados?

Capitulo 43

– ¡Sakura no solo esta en posición de Akatsuki, sino también es la hermana menor del líder de la organización!

– ¿Cómo esta eso?

– ¡Tsunade nos ha mentido, hasta con Sai!

–No entiendo nada, lady Tsunade.

– ¡Y menos yo!

–Sakura no es una Haruno…

Entonces ella les explico la verdad, tomaron a Sakura a la fuerza, acabaron con su clan, borraron sus memorias y hace poco llego a Sai para avisar que el llevaría nuevamente a Sakura a casa.

– ¿Sai y Sakura son del mismo clan que Nagato?

–El Clan Yoru, uno más fuerte que el Uchiha.

El peligris volvió al azabache y este lo veía furioso.

–No tienen permitido salir a buscarla.

– ¿Por qué no?

–No sabemos donde esta la guarida de Akatsuki.

–Pero nosotros si.

Un peliblanco y un azabache entraron a la oficina por la ventana, se sorprendieron por lo que sus ojos veían, Suigetsu y Sai con las capas de Akatsuki.

–Hola, Lady Tsunade, vine a despedirme ya que mi compañero ha venido por mi.

–…

–Sasuke, gracias por tu valiosa, información.

– ¿¡Sai, que estas haciendo!?

Capitulo 44

–Algo que debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, Ino.

– ¡Sai, ahora!

– ¡Cannebal!

Todos permanecieron inmóviles, noquearon a Naruto y lo tomaron.

–El efecto va tardar más si se mueven.

–Gomen, Tsunade.

–Les daré saludos a Pein-sama por su parte.

–Suigetsu, date prisa, no quiero tardar mas tiempo aquí.

–Hai.

PUFF!

Se esfumaron y aparecieron en las afueras de Konoha, corriendo para no ser seguidos.

– ¿Crees que eso los detendrá?

–No por mucho, el Cannebal solo los inmoviliza por 30 minutos, nos quedan solo 28 para avanzar.

– ¿Qué tal la tele transportación?

–No servirá de mucho, pero podemos intentarlo.

Ambos unieron sus manos, mientras Sai tomo un kunai con una nota que decía "Base".

– ¡Hut!

Aparecieron enfrente de la guarida.

– ¡Lo hemos logrado!

Capitulo 45

–No pensé que llegarían tan pronto.

– ¡Sakura!

–Hola, Suigetsu.

Estos se abrazaron y detrás estaba el Uchiha mayor.

– ¡Felicidades Itachi, tu eres el Uchiha ganador!

– ¿De que hablas Suigetsu?

–Del corazón de Sakura-chan, de los dos tú fuiste quien se lo gano.

–Vamos adentro, tenemos que reportar tu llegada.

– ¡Hai!

Los cuatro entraron y vieron en la sala a Pein y los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

– ¡Hasta que se te ocurrió en venir, hermanito!

–Cállate, onee-chan.

–Entonces, ¿a partir de ahora ya no tenemos nada que hacer en Konoha cierto?

–Así es Sai, solo necesitamos quitar el biju de Naruto, y regresarlo con Gaara a Konoha.

– ¿Quién ira a dejarlos?

–Itachi y Kisame, tú y Utakata irán también pero detrás, no quiero que los sorprendan al llegar con los chicos.

–Buen punto, entonces si hay emboscada, ¿Utakata y yo los ayudaremos?

–Así es hermana.

–Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos?

–Tenemos que volver a sacar el biju, Naruto esa inconsciente por el momento.

Capitulo 46

–Después será difícil, si lo se.

Todos comenzaron a caminar al cuarto de extracciones, todos menos Utakata, Sai y Suigetsu, estos iban a cuidar de Gaara y que nadie interfiriera en la extracción del biju.

– ¡A sus lugares holgazanes!

– ¡Dense prisa, ya esta despertando!

– ¿Sakura?

–Naruto…

– ¿Qué haces?

–Mi deber…

Entonces la pelirrosa lo noquea.

–Eso estuvo cerca.

– ¡Comencemos!

Todos pusieron sus manos en los lugares indicados e hicieron lo mismo de siempre.

–Gomen…Naruto-kun.

El corazón de ella se enfriaba y no podía hacer nada más para ayudar a terminar todo lo que su hermano comenzó.

–Pein…

– ¿Hai?

–Cuando esto termine quiero estar contigo, el clan…y con Itachi.

–Como desees, Sakura.

Pasaron tres días, terminaron, fueron a la cocina, había algo para ellos.

Capitulo 47

– ¡Huele tan rico!

– ¿Qué hicieron?

– ¡Ya lo verán!

–Paso.

– ¿No vas a comer Itachi?

–Kisame y yo tenemos una misión.

–Vale, pero lleven estas bolas de arroz, no será que se desmayen.

–Arigato.

–Sakura, ¿lista?

–Hai.

–Bien, estaremos justo detrás de ustedes.

–De acuerdo, vamonos Kisame.

– ¡Si!

Estos cuatro salieron de la base, Itachi y Kisame con las manos ocupadas por Gaara y Naruto, mientras unos metros atrás de ellos Sakura y Utakata los seguían.

–Espero y todo esto salga bien.

–Tranquila Sakura, no te angusties.

–Eso intento pero sabiendo que Itachi e Kisame están agotados por la extracción me preocupa.

–Sakura, tu no participaste en mucho, yo ni entre al cuarto, deberías calmarte un poco.

–Lo se pero…no quiero enfrentarme a ellos Utakata, aun no…tengo miedo a la forma en que ellos podrían mirarme.

Capitulo 48

–Eres hermana de Pein Yoru, novia de Itachi Uchiha y miembro de Akatsuki, no temas a sus miradas y menos a lo que piensen, tú no has cambiado, eres la misma y eso es lo importante.

–Gracias Utakata.

– ¿Para que están los amigos?

Este le sonrió mientras iban de rama en rama, mas adelante iban conversando Itachi y Kisame.

–Oye Itachi…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Qué tal si Sasuke te ve con Sakura de una postura comprometedora, crees que se moleste contigo y con ella?

–No creo, por las ultimas cosas que he escuchado de mi tonto hermano menor, ella es una molestia para el, pero no negare que se va sentir traicionado.

– ¿Traicionado o celos?

–No te lo puedo decir.

– ¿Es una cosa entre los Uchiha verdad?

–Hai.

–Bueno, por mi punto de vista, Sasuke podrá sentir celos y querrá mas venganza ya que tomaste a su compañera que lo apoyo por muchos años.

–Talvez tengas razón, prefiero que sea de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué?

–Así sabrá de lo que se perdió.

–Buen punto, ¿y si quiere arrebatártela?

–No se lo voy a permitir.

Capitulo 49

Llegaron a la aldea, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya estaban en un parque cerca de un lago.

– ¿Aquí los dejamos?

–Espera…

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Shinobi…

En ese momento dos kunai cayeron al piso, Itachi y Kisame saltaron al lago.

–Entonces si pudieron sentirnos.

–Kurenai…

–No debe sorprendernos.

–Gai…

–Akatsuki.

–Kakashi…

Itachi los conocía perfectamente por los reportes que el entregaba sobre ellos.

–Tengan a sus estudiantes.

Kisame arrojo a los dos, Kakashi y Kurenai los tomaron mientras Gai iba por detrás a sorprenderlos, pero alguien se interpuso.

– ¿Te gustan las burbujas? Yo las amo…

– ¡Ah!

Gai fue atrapado en una burbuja lleno de veneno que Sakura misma puso en el líquido de Utakata.

– ¿Ese veneno…es puro?

Capitulo 50

–Hai.

El copy ninja volvió, vio a su ex-alumna.

–Sakura…

–Es bueno verlo Kakashi-sensei, pero sino se quita tendré que lastimarlo.

–No eres capaz… ¿o lo eres Sakura-chan?

Esta no respondió, Itachi la veía de reojo.

–Se lo diré una vez mas, retirase y no voy a lastimarlo.

No hizo ningún movimiento, ella bajo la mirada y entonces se puso entre el y Kisame sacando una katana que choco contra el kunai del copy ninja.

–Sakura…

– ¡Ahora Kisame!

El peliazul tomo ventaja, uso sus tiburones para que Kakashi y Kurenai dejaran caer a los chicos.

– ¡Naruto, Gaara!

– ¡No lo hagas Kurenai! ¡Es una distracción!

–Pero sino los sacamos…

– ¡Tendremos que hacer esto rápido entonces!

Sakura tomo un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo mando a Kurenai, mientras intento evadirlo otro le llegaba justo en el pecho, Kakashi al ver esto se distrajo, Sakura dejo que la katana continuara con su trabajo, cortándole los vasos sanguinarios, Utakata mando una burbuja que sostuvo el brazo del peligris, esta tenia veneno igual.

–Sakura… ¿Por qué?

–Sakura, es hora de irnos.

Capitulo 51

Dijo Itachi mientras apareció detrás, ella volvió hacia el, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras la mano masculina estaba llegando a la cabeza y la otra a la cintura de ella, Utakata permanecía sobre la burbuja que tenia capturado a Gai y Kisame sobre sus tiburones, Kurenai dentro del lago, Gai atrapado y Kakashi sin razón.

– ¡Itachi!

Una voz familiar para todos, ese grito provenía nada menos y nada mas que el Uchiha menor, Sasuke, quien veía la escena donde este mantenía a Sakura junto a el.

–No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, tonto hermano menor.

– ¡No solo te atreviste a ponerle la mano encima a Naruto, sino también a Sakura!

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Ya vamonos, no quiero peleas entre ustedes en este momento.

–Tienes razón, aun no es tiempo.

– ¡No iras a ningún lado Itachi!

Este corrió hacia el pero una katana apareció cerca de su cuello.

–Si yo fuera tu, no haría cosas imprudentes…Sasuke.

–Sakura, tu… ¡maldita nos has traicionado!

– ¿Y tu que solo viniste aquí para saber la localización de tu hermano no es así? Eso también cuenta como traición.

Sasuke, ¿solo por el? Pensó luego Kakashi al oír esto.

– ¿Desde cuando lo defiendes?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia…pero te diré un secreto.

Ella se acerco al oído del Uchiha menor, este podía sentir su aroma, su aliento.

Capitulo 52

–Dilo de una vez, Sakura.

Entonces ella le vio el ojo que la veía, se acerco un poco más y lo mordió.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué fue eso?

Se coloreo de rojo hasta las orejas.

–Un juego.

Esta rápidamente regreso a lado de Itachi.

– ¡Esto termina aquí!

PUSH!

Le pego un gran golpe al agua que todo el lago se levanto provocando una pared que los separaba, esto les daría ventaja para salir de la aldea y así fue.

– ¡Mierda!

La pared bajo y no había nadie, vio como Kakashi intentaba sacar a Kurenai del agua, luego vio a su amigo Naruto y su compañero, Gaara al fondo del lago, otros shinobi habían llegado.

–Sasuke, ¿Qué paso aquí?

–Akatsuki.

–Bien, ¡nosotros tomaremos a Gaara, Gai y Naruto!

– ¡Dejen a Naruto a mi, ustedes ayuden a Kurenai y Kakashi-sensei!

– ¡Hai!

Sasuke tomo a Naruto del cuello de su chaqueta, llegaron a la superficie y lo llevo al hospital, pero dentro de la mente del azabache, estaba el otro Uchiha, el no solo se había llevado a Sakura, la felicidad de Naruto, sino también a la mujer que habría dado todo por ellos.

–Sakura…

Capitulo 53

– ¿Qué pasa, por que Sasuke esta empapado?

–Akatsuki.

– ¿A que vinieron?

–A dejar a Naruto y Gaara.

– ¿Cómo están ellos?

–Estables, pero Sasuke no quiere que nos acerquemos a Naruto.

–Es lo mas lógico, esta preocupado por el.

–Una cosa mas Lady Tsunade.

– ¿Si, que es Neji?

–Kakashi me comento la verdadera razón por la cual Sasuke regreso a Konoha.

– ¿Y cual es?

–Itachi Uchiha.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Que no puede olvidarse de esa tonta venganza ya?

–Al parecer aun no y más con lo que vio.

– ¿Qué vio?

–A Sakura en manos de Itachi, una posición comprometedora.

– ¿Los viste?

–Kakashi me lo ha dicho todo.

– ¿Y como esta ese tonto?

–El, Kurenai y Gai, en riesgo de muerte, veneno puro.

Al oír esto ella acudió a Shizune, especializada en venenos.

Capitulo 54

Mientras en la base de Akatsuki, los cuatro miembros ya habían llegado.

– ¿Y bien, como les fue?

–Nos atacaron, pero Sakura y Utakata intervinieron.

–Veo que siguen débil.

–Hai.

–Bueno, ahora ya no tienen nada más que hacer, descansen.

–Arigato.

– ¿Sakura-chan?

– ¿Qué sucede onee-chan?

–Te veo preocupada.

–Utilizamos el veneno puro en los tres sensei que se nos pusieron enfrente, eso incluye al suyo, Kakashi Hakate.

–Y yo soy la única quien tiene la cura.

– ¿Alguna idea?

–Nada…

– ¡Mi ave puede llevársela, hn!

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Claro, después de que la reciban, el desvanecerá, hn!

–Bien, entonces ven conmigo.

Ellos dos se fueron al cuarto de ella.

–A pesar de estar aquí y ser miembro de Akatsuki, ella aun los tiene en su corazón, ¿No es así Pein-sama?

Capitulo 55

–Mi hermana siempre ha sido de esa manera, Zetsu.

–Pein.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Sasuke nos vio.

–Déjame ver, quería tomar venganza en ese momento, ¿no es cierto?

–No solo eso, ¡miraba a Sakura de una forma espantosa!

Con la expresión del peliazul en el rostro Pein ya se lo imaginaba todo. Itachi y Sakura muy cerca, Sasuke los vio y quería matar a su hermano por ello.

–Los celos de tu hermano acabaran con el, Itachi.

–Pein…

–Por el momento no tenemos por que ir a Konoha, solo Zetsu le pondrá un ojo, nosotros tendremos que lidiar con los biju.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

–Nos los quedaremos, en cuanto Deidara mande la cura de Sakura a Konoha, vamos al cuarto de extracciones para liberar a los demonios.

– ¡Hai!

Todos sin decir mas, se fueron a sus recamara, Itachi llego a la de Sakura, abrió la puerta, vio Deidara estaba cargando unos frascos mientras Sakura estaba anotando algo en un papel.

– ¿Qué tanto escribes, Sakura?

–Las indicaciones, la cura que les daremos no podrá ser analizada y tendrá que usarse toda, no pienso darles más que esto, ya no pertenezco a Konoha, no debo preocuparme más por ellos, soy hermana de Pein, tu novia y miembro de Akatsuki.

– ¿Ni siquiera Naruto que es uno de tus mejores amigos vas a defender si viene el caso de asesinarlo?

Capitulo 56

–No, es solo un shinobi de Konoha, no uno de nosotros.

–Pero aun…lo extrañas.

–Si…pero no puedo ni debo hacer más que esto, por ellos, así debe ser.

Ella volvió hacia el sonriéndole.

–Yo quiero estar aquí, con mi clan, con mi hermano…contigo, Itachi.

Se dieron un beso pero luego escucharon golpes en la puerta.

– ¡Oigan, aun sigo aquí, hn!

–Bien, llevemos esto afuera.

– ¡Hn!

Los tres salieron, mientras Deidara terminaba de hacer su ave, Sakura quedo sentada junto a Itachi en el pasto.

–Itachi…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Quien va restablecer el clan?

Entonces el Uchiha le enseño una sonrisa picara, puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la Yoru.

– ¿Cuántos quieres?

– ¡Itachi!

Ella era un tomate, tan roja que a Itachi le pareció adorable.

–Bueno… ¡quiero tres niñas y dos niños!

– ¿Tres niñas y dos niños? ¡Itachi, ni se te ocurra tocar a mi hermana!

– ¡Onee-chan!

Capitulo 57

– ¡Listo, ahora las cosas Sakura-chan!

Ella le dio la cura y la nota, el ave despego y se fue lo más rápido posible, Deidara se dio la vuelta y se encontró con todo Akatsuki viendo como Pein perseguía de un lado a otro a Itachi.

– ¡Ven aquí, Uchiha!

– ¡No!

– ¡No dejare que toques a mi hermana menor!

– ¡Nunca pedí tu permiso, además ella es mayor de edad!

– ¡Pero es mi hermana, baka!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡Ven aquí torpe!

– ¡No, me lastimaras!

– ¡Eso y mucho mas si pudiera!

– ¡A la mierda!

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– ¡Sakura, tu hermano me quiere asesinar!

–Sakura, ¿lo ayudaras?

–No, ¡me estoy divirtiendo mucho!

– ¡Uchiha, te matare!

– ¡Sakura-chan!

–Bien, ¡lo haré!

En medio de Itachi y Pein y antes que llegue su hermano le pega al suelo.

Capitulo 58

Habían pasado tres meses desde el encuentro de los cuatro Akatsuki y Konoha, ANBU tenía nuevos integrantes, Hinata, Karin, Shikamaru, Shino y un nuevo líder, Kakashi.

–Bien hecho, ahora pueden tomar su descanso.

– ¡Hai!

– ¡Hola Kakashi!

– ¡Jiraya! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a verte, además aquí Naruto también.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei!

– ¡Naruto!

El ojiazul se aventó a el, casi lo asfixiaba.

–Naruto, ya suéltalo.

Un azabache apareció por detrás.

– ¡Sasuke!

–Hola, Kakashi-sensei.

– ¡Vamos por ramen!

–Dobe, Kakashi tiene trabajo que terminar.

–La verdad ya esta hecho, ¿podemos irnos ya si gustan?

Mientras salían de la base de ANBU, un cerezo le cayo en la cabella al rubio.

–Árbol de Cerezo.

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto?

–Ella…

Capitulo 59

Por otra parte del mundo ninja, en una base oculta de todas las aldeas, había una chica pelirrosa, cabello largo, acostada junto a un moreno pelinegro, este recostado en un árbol fuera de la base.

– ¿En que piensas, Itachi?

–El Clan Uchiha…

Ella lo vio por un segundo.

–Bueno, lo que queda de el.

– ¿Y que piensas sobre ustedes?

–Una ridiculez.

Se le salio una risita.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Sasuke…aun quiere vengarse.

– ¿Zetsu te lo ha dicho?

–No es necesario, conozco a mi hermano.

–Oye Itachi…

–Si, ¿Qué sucede?

–En el fondo…el te necesita.

– ¿Tu crees eso?

–Estoy segura.

Comenzó a caer gotas de agua, luego fue más fuerte, ambos entraron y llegaron al cuarto de Itachi, se quedaron ahí unos minutos en silencio, escuchando como los otros miembros hablaban, pero el moreno tenía otros planes.

–Sakura…

Capitulo 60

Itachi había dejado Sakura debajo de el, comenzaron a besarse, el no dejaba de acariciarla, sus besos bajaron desde la boca hasta el cuello, el intento quitarle la capa pero ella se detuvo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿No es obvio?

–Itachi yo…

–Sakura, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo de mi vida, quiero hacer esto, quiero que seas tú la madre de mis hijos.

–…

–Pero sino estas lista para hacerlo, lo entiendo, te esperare todo el tiempo que necesites.

–No es eso Itachi…

– ¿Entonces por me detuviste?

–Bueno…no se como debo actuar.

–Sakura, yo tampoco se que hacer, no se si estoy igual…o mas nervioso que tu pero…estoy seguro de una cosa.

– ¿Así, de cual?

–Te amo.

–Itachi…también yo te amo.

Ella le había dado el permiso y con gusto el continuo, quitándose la ropa mientras el adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo, ella sintió un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, pero un placer que tampoco querría olvidar, toda la noche, mientras los otros miembros de Akatsuki estaban entretenidos en la sala, este par no dejaba de moverse entre las sabanas, los gemidos que salían de la pelirrosa provocaban aun mas al pelinegro, ella conoció "el cielo", parecían encantados, no podían separarse, ambos cuerpos eran uno en ese instante, cada vez mas ruidosos pero los gemidos y los jadeos permanecían dentro del cuarto, en su propio mundo.

Capitulo 61

Al amanecer, Sakura sintió como unos labios fríos recorrían su espalda, Itachi.

–Buenos días, dormilona.

–Buenos días, Ita-kun.

–Anda, tenemos que vestirnos para desayunar.

–Hai.

Un beso de buenos días en la frente, después cambiarse lo más rápido posible e ir al comedor con los demás.

–Buenos días, ¿se la pasaron bien?

– ¿De que hablas, idiota?

Hidan había notado el chupetón en el cuello de Sakura y la mordida en el de Itachi.

–Sakura, ven aquí.

– ¿Pasa algo onee-chan?

Pein la jalo hacia el, ella quedo sentada en las piernas de su hermano, Sakura no comprendía por que reacciono de esa forma pero luego se dio cuenta.

– ¿Con que restaurando el clan Uchiha, he Itachi?

–Pein yo…

–Olvídalo, no puedo hacerte nada sin que Sakura me golpe, pero por lo menos no se dejen ver esas cosas.

–Um, Itachi… ¿hn?

– ¿Qué quieres Deidara?

– ¿Qué dirá tu hermano?

–Eso es algo que no me importa.

Capitulo 62

– ¿Pero cuando se entere que harás?

–Ya sabré que hacer.

–Itachi…

–Basta de eso, no quiero que hablen más sobre el tema.

–Pein…

–Miren, tenemos que ir a Konoha.

– ¿Por qué?

–Zetsu me informo que la Hokage tiene una estrategia para llegar a nosotros, tenemos que llegar y acabar con todos aquellos que estén dispuesto a derrumbarnos.

–Pero Pein, ¿acaso nosotros no somos mucho mas fuertes ahora con los biju que Konoha?

–Lo somos Hidan, pero alguien debe enseñarles una lección.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

–Esta tarde, hagan lo que vayan hacer, después nos iremos, Zetsu les avisara.

– ¡Hai!

Terminando el desayuno, fueron a las aguas termales para poder irse mas relajados.

–Oye Itachi, ¿y como esta ella?

– ¿Ahora de que hablas Hidan?

– ¡El cuerpo de Sakura!

SPLASH!

Pein le había pegado en la cabeza haciendo que terminara bajo el agua.

Capitulo 63

Después de las aguas termales, tomaron las cosas que necesitarían, Zetsu apareció en cada una de las habitaciones para que todos salieran con Pein.

– ¿Estamos todos?

–Si onee-chan.

–Bien, ¡ahora vamonos!

Sin separarse, todos iban en el mismo camino, de rama en rama, no querían utilizar la tele transportación por que esta vez Konoha estaría preparada, pero no tardaron en llegar, ya era media noche y habían avanzado mas de lo que ellos esperaban.

–Debemos descansar, onee-chan.

–Esta bien, pero al amanecer, seguimos.

–Hai.

Todos acamparon lo que quedaba de la noche, Itachi y Sakura estaban tan juntos que el frió no podía intervenir.

– ¿A dónde vas Sakura?

–Aquí al árbol…

– ¿Quieres que vea por ti?

–No es por eso…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, cayó arrodillada y vomito.

– ¡Sakura!

Esto alerto a los demás, pudieron ver lo que pasaba.

– ¿Estas bien?

El moreno se acerco a ella, había vomitado lo que desayuno esa mañana, se enjuago la boca con agua, todos veían a Itachi.

Capitulo 64

Ya estaba amaneciendo y tenían que continuar.

– ¿Vas a poder caminar?

–Si…

Pein se acerco a ella mientras le veía el vientre.

– ¿Llevas contigo alguna prueba de embarazo?

–Supongo que si, ¿Por qué?

–Ve con Konan a que lo cheque.

–Pein, no estas diciendo que…

–Solo así estaremos seguros.

–Vamos Sakura.

Konan se la llevo mas adelante para confirmar si lo estaba o no.

–Estas seguro que puede estar…

–Si te viniste en ella es lo mas probable, Itachi.

–Un nuevo Uchiha, hn.

–Escucha con atención Itachi, si alguien mas se entera de esto, vendrán por ella.

–Lo se…

–No le digas a nadie más que a nosotros sobre esto, podría ser peligroso.

–Hai.

Solo unos minutos pasaron, empacaron sus cosas y al fin vieron a las chicas.

– ¿Y bien?

–Sakura esta esperando un hijo de Itachi.

Capitulo 65

Itachi quedo paralizado, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía ocultar semejante felicidad, abrazo a Sakura y ella le correspondió.

–Bien, ya sabemos que es cierto, el punto ahora es que nadie de nosotros se le salga sobre esto, no tolerare si alguien más lo sabe.

– ¡Hai!

Entonces todos continuaron al mismo paso, Itachi y Sakura iban en medio de todos, aun les faltaba camino para llegar a Konoha, pero no era mucho.

Un nuevo Uchiha, pensó Itachi mientras que de reojo veía a Sakura.

–Ya estamos llegando, prepárense.

–Onee-chan…

– ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

– ¿Nos enfrentaremos a Tsunade?

–Por el momento no lo creo.

–Líder-sama, ahora mismo cuatro shinobi van para la torre de la Hokage.

–Es hora, gracias Zetsu.

Todos utilizaron la tele transportación y aparecieron detrás de aquellos.

– ¿En verdad lo crees Shikamaru?

–Si y debemos ser cautelosos cuando estemos cerca de la base Akatsuki.

–Deberían estar de una vez.

– ¡Asuma-sensei, cuidado!

Una guadaña cayo cerca de Asuma, este volvió hacia donde había salido, entones todos pudieron ver las capas con nubes rojas.

–Akatsuki…

Capitulo 66

Todos bajan de las ramas, Hidan se acerca a Asuma.

–Veo que mi guadaña no te dio a la primera.

–Hidan, deja de jugar.

– ¡No seas mandona, Sakura-chan!

–Sakura… ¿en verdad eres tu?

–Sakura, estropeemos su habilidad.

–Si Utakata.

El azabache y la pelirrosa corrieron a Shikamaru luego desaparecieron y volvieron a sus lados haciendo que brincara, ellos bajaron pero la sombra manipulada por Shikamaru los atrapo.

–Los tengo…

Tomo dos kunai, uno para Sakura y el otro para Utakata.

PUFF!

– ¿Qué, como pudo ser?

– ¡Katsu!

¡BOOM!

Una bomba que Deidara había lanzado desde su lugar, todos menos Akatsuki volaron.

– ¡Ah!

Era la voz de Asuma, Hidan estaba a unos metros de el, Shikamaru no podía moverse, estaba atrapado con los hilos de Sasori.

– ¡Asuma-sensei!

–Olvídalo chico, el ya esta perdido y tu no puedes moverte sin que te cortes.

Capitulo 67

– ¡Esto será por entrometerse con nosotros!

A toda velocidad Hidan se acercaba mas a Asuma, los otros dos shinobi estaban inconscientes, Shikamaru atrapado en los hilos de Sasori, no podría evitar la muerte de su sensei.

– ¡NO!

La guadaña del jashinista atravesó el cuerpo de Asuma, quedo paralizado, en vuelto en dolor e incapaz de moverse, era su fin.

– ¡Asuma!

Shikamaru volvió a Sakura, esta estaba detrás de los otros dos shinobi.

–Sakura…no…

La katana de la pelirrosa partió en dos a los sujetos, sangre por todas partes, acerco su arma a su boca, comenzó a lamerle la punta, quitándole un poco de la sangre que aun permanecía en ella.

–Líder-sama, ¿Qué hago con este?

–Lo que quieras.

El pelinaranja se alejo, dirigiéndose a los árboles nuevamente.

–No…déjamelo a mí.

– ¿Estas segura, Sakura?

–Si…onee-chan.

Sasori apretó un poco a Shikamaru, en cuanto Sakura se acerco, cortó los hilos con su katana, el pelirrojo se alejo mientras la pelirrosa alzaba su arma.

–Shikamaru…

La bajo a toda velocidad.

–Vamonos de aquí, siento a otros shinobi.

Capitulo 68

– ¡Ya escucharon, caminen!

– ¿Estas bien, Sakura?

–Si Itachi…

Itachi le tomo la mano, quitándole la katana para guardarla, la acerco a el para que no estuviera nervosa, desaparecieron.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me mato?

Shikamaru se dio cuenta que le había cortado su cola, su cabello lo traía suelto y era mas corto, no paso mucho para que otros shinobi llegaran a verlo.

– ¡Shikamaru!

– ¿Estas bien?

–Hinata, Karin…

Apunto hacia el cadáver de Asuma.

–No puede ser…

– ¿Quién hizo esto?

–Akatsuki…

– ¡Esos criminales!

–Sakura…

– ¿Sakura, que pasa con ella?

–Sakura termino con los otros…

– ¿Shikamaru, que le paso con tu cabello?

–Sakura…

Hinata y Karin llevaron a Shikamaru con Tsunade.

Capitulo 69

– ¿Quién hizo esto?

–Akatsuki.

– ¿Y tu nuevo corte, Shikamaru?

–Fue Sakura.

–No lo entiendo…

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Estaba en manos de Sasori, pero Sakura se interpuso y lo único que me hizo fue esto… ¿Por qué no me mato?

–Ella te salvo del escorpión de la arena…

– ¿Gaara?

–Hay una parte de Sakura que no quiere enfrentarse a nosotros, Shikamaru.

– ¿Pero entonces por mato a los otros?

– ¿Y por que no hacerlo? Mientras seas tú o alguno de sus viejos amigos, ella no va lastimarnos, esa es su debilidad.

–No la subestimen…Sakura no es tan predecible.

– ¿Sasuke, que haces aquí?

–Escuche la llegada de Akatsuki y sobre tu nuevo corte, quise ver si era cierto.

–Bueno ya me viste.

–Sakura no es la misma desde que Akatsuki la tomo, ella esta de lado de ellos ahora, la Sakura que conocíamos…ha muerto.

–Entonces si así fuera, ¿por que no asesino a Shikamaru cuando pudo hacerlo?

–Es un misterio, pero les sugiero que no la subestimen, si lastimo a Kakashi que era su sensei, no quiero imaginarme lo que nos haría a nosotros, eso me incluye.

Capitulo 70

Todos se quedaron pensando, lo que Sasuke decía era muy lógico, su antiguo sensei fue herido por su antigua alumna, si lo hizo con el, cosas peores haría con el resto de sus amigos, ellos eran su debilidad y ella se encargaría de eliminar todos.

–Bueno, los que iban a ir a su base ya no podrán…

–Necesitamos otro plan.

– ¡No! Ellos vendrán para estropearlo de nuevo.

–Podemos con una emboscada.

–Eso es algo que estarían esperando…

–Cierto, además con solo Pein dentro de la aldea estamos muertos.

–Esto es peor que el infierno…

–No haremos nada en su contra…

– ¡Lady Tsunade!'

–Ya lo he dicho, ¿acaso quieren mas muertes?

–Entiendo lo que quiere decirnos Hokage-sama, ¡pero sino hacemos algo, ellos vendrán algún día otro para acabar con la aldea y Naruto ya no pose al Kyuubi!

–Lo se…si eso pasa, yo seré quien defienda esta aldea, no pienso exponer mas personas, ya es suficiente con saber que mi mas preciada alumna se haya unido con el enemigo.

Todos pensaron un poco, no tomaron en cuenta los sentimientos de Lady Tsunade, ella había perdido a una alumna muy buena que casi por poco la veía como una hija, ¿eran tan egoístas que no podían ver que la misma Hokage de su aldea sufría por dentro?

–Entonces…

–Se quedara así, ¡ya he dicho!

Nadie dijo nada, esta volvió a la ventana y ellos se fueron.

Capitulo 71

Mientras tanto, todos el la base Akatsuki estaban en la sala haciendo lo mismo de siempre, Sakura por su lado, estaba afuera sentada viendo al cielo, sin dejar de recordar esa expresión del rostro de su antiguo amigo.

–Sakura…

Una voz masculina la llamaba, ella volvió y se encontró con un par de ojos negros que la miraban.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–Nada…

–Sakura, no puedes mentir, no eres tan buena.

– ¡Lo se!

–Entonces dime, ¿que te molesta?

–Bueno, sigo pensando en lo que paso en la aldea.

– ¿Con Shikamaru?

–Hai…

–Ellos nunca serán tu debilidad, Sakura.

– ¿Cómo supiste?

–Por que tu eres mi debilidad…por eso lo se.

–Itachi…

– ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Los chicos nos quieren decir algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ni idea, pero vamos.

Ambos entraron a la guarida, llegaron a la sala, todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban ahí esperándolos, Sakura e Itachi no sabían que iba pasar.

Capitulo 72

– ¡Mira Sakura-chan!

–Hemos escrito nombres para tu futuro bebe, una lista para nombres de niño y de niña, hn.

–Vaya, ¡que sorpresa!

–No tenían que hacerlo, bakas.

–Bueno, ¡no te sabes nombres tan lindos!

–Repite eso Sasori…

–Ya ustedes dos, es muy lindo de su parte hacer esto, los veré después, pero eso del nombre del bebe tendríamos que pensarlo Itachi y yo.

Todos se echaron a reír menos Sasori e Itachi.

–Deberíamos irnos a la playa o algún otro lugar por ahora.

Todos volvieron a Pein incluso Konan.

– ¡Bien! Pero solo unos días, así que será mejor que empaquen sus cosas, nos iremos de una vez.

Mientras estos se preparaban para salir, en Konoha no iba tan bien la cosa, ya era de noche, Lady Tsunade y los otros estaban en un funeral, Asuma y los otros shinobi.

–Asuma…senpai.

–Ya Shikamaru, entiendo lo que sientes pero hay otra persona peor que tu.

Shikamaru y Karin volvieron a una mujer que estaba de rodillas ante la tumba de Asuma, Kurenai, con el vestido negro, Shikamaru pudo notar que Asuma había muerto…dejando atrás al amor de su vida con un hijo que cuidar, esto le dio gran rabia, quería matar a Hidan, quiera acabarlo, enterrarlo vivo y que nunca mas volviera a ver la luz del sol, pero de tanto pensar, pétalos rojos caían del cielo, nadie supo como pero entonces Shikamaru pudo ver a lo lejos dos capas de Akatsuki, uno de ellos tenia el cabello blanco, algo brillo, una guadaña que estaba oculta por la espalda del otro, ese brillo…Hidan.

Capitulo 73

–Ya tenemos que irnos, Hidan.

–Hai.

Ambos desaparecieron y volvieron con los otros, pero había otro par de ojos que observaban la escena.

–Entonces, siempre volviste a Konoha, Sasuke…

Tengo que reportar esto, pensó el shinobi que veía todo el funeral.

Después de que termino todo, Sasuke y Naruto se fueron caminando sin decir nada.

–Oye teme…

– ¿Qué sucede dobe?

–Crees que Kurenai necesite ayuda con su hijo, digo, Shikamaru querrá ir por el asesino de Asuma y no creo que tenga tiempo para cuidar de ella y su bebe.

–No lo se, pero si tienes un buen punto en ello.

– ¿Así?

–Si, Shikamaru buscara quien mato a su sensei, todo paso en frente de el así que no creo que haya problemas en saber quien fue.

–Debe ser duro…

–Eso creo.

–Bueno, hablamos mañana Sasuke.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A casa de Hinata.

–Bien, nos vemos Naruto.

Solo espero a que se fuera para seguir caminando, el sabia que lo seguían.

Capitulo 74

–Sal de una vez….Kabuto.

–Bien que sabes que soy yo, Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Vine por ti, agradece que alguien aun se preocupe.

–No pienso volver, dile eso a Orochimaru.

–Bueno, Orochimaru-sama sabía que dirías eso así que me encargo llenar de trampas la casa de la Hyuuga y del Uzumaki, para hacer que vuelvas.

–Idiota, ¿crees que me importan?

–Querido Sasuke-kun, tan frió como siempre, pero eso no te funcionara esta vez.

– ¿Me obligaras?

–Si tengo que hacerlo para que vengas conmigo, lo haré.

–Quiero verlo.

Kabuto solo sonrió, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos Sasuke ya estaba enrollado en muchas serpientes blancas.

– ¿Decías?

–Eso es jugar sucio, ¡Kabuto baka!

–Vamos Sasuke, Itachi ya esta muy lejos de aquí como para seguir fingiendo que quieres estar en Konoha con tus amigos.

–Yo estoy aquí por Naruto y el resto, Itachi ya no me incumbe.

–Entonces tomare a Naruto y Hinata en tu lugar, veremos como les va con Orochimaru-sama.

– ¡Tsk! Eres despreciable…

–Lo se, gracias por el cumplido, ahora, ¿vendrás a casa?

Capitulo 75

– ¿Dejaras en paz a Konoha y todos en ella?

–Hai.

–Bien…pero liberarme, tengo con que caminar ¿recuerdas?

–Como digas.

Fue liberado entonces caminaron hacia los arbustos, sin saber mas, desaparecieron, al siguiente día, Naruto no dejaba de buscar a su amigo.

– ¡Teme!

–Naruto, el no esta aquí, seguro esta con Lady Tsunade.

–No lo creo Kiba, solo huele.

–Ya lo hizo baka, ¿pero eso que?

–Aquí acaba su olor y no continua a ningún lado.

–Espera un segundo Naruto, ¿estas diciendo que Sasuke ha desaparecido?

–Hai.

– ¡Debemos reportarle esto a Tsunade-sama!

– ¡Si!

Después de correr tanto para llegar a la torre de la Hokage, entraron y encontraron a Tsunade con Jiraya y Kakashi.

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto, Kiba?

–Es Sasuke…

–Bien lo dije…

– ¿Qué?

–Sasuke ha desaparecido y no hay rastro de el.

Capitulo 76

–Tenemos que buscarlo.

–Espera Naruto, Sasuke no es un niño el cual puede perderse fácilmente.

–Kakashi tiene razón, yo pienso en otra teoría.

–No están sospechando que…

–Hai, eso es lo que deben hacer…

– ¡Sasuke!

– ¿Dónde estas?

–En otro lugar, siento haberme ido pero ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de continuar en Konoha, Kakashi sabe mi razón de estancia ahí, nos veremos pronto, Orochimaru piensa reclamar esta aldea, sean cautelosos, débiles.

La voz desapareció, ya no podían oírla mas, era como si su presencia se hubiera ido.

– ¡Tsunade!

–Alerten a todos ahora, ¡no quiero distracciones, Orochimaru vendrá cualquier día que se le antoje! ¡Debemos prepararnos!

– ¡Hai!

Todos volaron en el momento que ella demando ayuda, lo peor es que no sabían cuando atacarían la aldea.

–Todos de la aldea del sonido vendrán con Orochimaru y no hay mucho por hacer.

Dios…estoy entre la espada y la pared, pasó por la mente de Tsunade.

Todos en Konoha ya iban enterándose de la desaparición de Sasuke y con la alerta que el le dio a la Hokage, algo extraño por que el nunca debió avisar si estarían en guerra, algo estaba pasando pero Tsunade no podía descubrir que era, recordó que no le quedaban muchos recursos para apoyarse, los amigos de Naruto ya eran mayores y mucho mas fuertes que antes…pero acaso todos iban a poder con toda la aldea del sonido, solo una desesperada solución paso por su mente, Akatsuki.

Capitulo 77

–Shizune…

– ¿Hai?

–Escribe una nota…

– ¿Para quién?

–Para Akatsuki

– ¿Akatsuki?

–Si…necesitamos refuerzos…

En cuanto escucho eso, Shizune ya se imaginaba la intensidad de la pelea, salio en seguida a su despacho para escribir la nota, volvió para que Tsunade la firmara, entonces la mandaron con un ave, la nota estaba en su pata y esta ave sabia su misión, era una creación de Sai, una que dejo atrás por si la necesitaban.

– ¿Ya la mandaste?

– ¡Hai!

–Solo espero que la reciban…

–Tsunade…

–Ve a cambiarte…todos necesitamos estar listos.

–Hai, Hokage-sama.

Tsunade estaba más que nada nerviosa, ¿que haría Akatsuki? ¿Aceptaran la alianza? Su mayor tormento era que dijeran que no, si así fuera el caso, toda Konoha y todos los que viven en ella, estarían condenados a morir.

Por favor...fue lo único que pensó Tsunade.

–Tienen que aceptar…

Mientras tanto, Akatsuki aun no recibía la carta, estos sin pensar en nada, disfrutaban de sus vacaciones, hasta que lo vieron.

Capitulo 78

–Sai, ¿esa no es tu ave?

–Hai, ¿pero que hace aquí?

–Konoha.

El ave bajo al brazo de su creador, este tomo la nota que estaba en su pico.

–Pein.

–Haber…

Este comenzó a leerla, mas le disgustaba la idea.

– ¿Qué dice?

–Konoha esta en problemas, Sasuke se ha ido nuevamente con Orochimaru y regresaran con toda la aldea del sonido para reclamar Konoha sino destruirla.

–Ino…

– ¿Estas bien Sai?

–No…

–Entonces Sasuke lo ha hecho de nuevo, baka.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Suigetsu?

–Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en la misión a la primera, pero a la segunda ya no es lo mismo, el no se fue, tuvo que irse.

–Esta protegiendo a alguien, ¿pero quien?

–Yo se quien…

Suigetsu mira a Sakura y todos lo imitan.

–Naruto…

Pero la mirada de Sakura lo decía todo, ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

Capitulo 79

– ¿Segura?

–Ellos acabaron con mi clan, nuestro clan, nuestra familia.

–Entonces mandare a mi ave de vuelta sin respuesta.

–Mm.

Sai hizo señas, entonces el ave se fue elevando y desapareció.

–Debemos regresar, hermana.

–Hai.

Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, se vistieron y partieron.

En todo el camino, los miembros de Akatsuki iban hablando, todos menos Sakura.

– ¿Amor que sucede?

–Estoy pensando en como les ira cuando la aldea del sonido llegue a ellos.

–Estarán bien, Jiraya y Tsunade son los dos sennin que se han quedado ahí, juntos con los demás son más fuertes.

–Claro…

–No estas convencida, Sakura.

–No del todo, pero sabes….tengo un mejor plan.

Este le sonrió a su pareja, llamo a Pein y a los demás para contarles, mientras tanto en Konoha.

– ¿Cómo que nada?

–Déjalo Shizune, ellos tienen sus razones para no aceptar.

– ¿Entonces que haremos Tsunade-sama?

–ANBU, ustedes tendrán que ayudarnos con todo.

Capitulo 80

– ¡Hai!

ANBU se retiro del despacho de la Hokage, esta seguía pensando que debía hacer.

–Naruto ya no posee el Kyuubi, no podemos depender de el, solo estaremos Jiraya, ANBU, unos cuantos mas y yo.

Preocupada por su aldea, volvió a la ventana para verla y proyectarla en su mente, talvez esa seria la ultima imagen de toda su vida.

Solo habían pasado ya siete meses desde que Sasuke les advirtió sobre el ataque de la aldea del Sonido a Konoha. Algunos estaban ya hartos de hacer guardia, otros permanecieron, en fin, nunca llegaron…aun. Mientras en la base de Akatsuki.

–Debes tomar esto Sakura, te hará bien.

–De acuerdo.

La pelirrosa comenzó a beber el remedio que Konan le había dado.

– ¿Mejor?

–Si, gracias Konan.

– ¿Por qué esa cara?

–Lo extraño…

–Sakura, tan solo han pasado dos semanas desde que Itachi y Kisame salieron a la misión.

–Es mucho tiempo para mí.

–Tranquila, ya están por llegar, lo se.

– ¿Y si algo les paso?

–No lo creo, son fuertes y ambos posen bijus.

–Gracias por estar aquí conmigo Konan.

Capitulo 81

–Para eso están las amigas, Sakura.

En el transcurso del tiempo, sin saber Sakura ya era la amiga de todos, incluso de Kakuzu y Zetsu. Había ganado nuevos amigos y una familia, era todo lo que ella quería, nada podría ser mejor. Konan se había vuelto en su mejor amiga, bueno, era la única mujer, a parte de ella misma que estaba en Akatsuki.

Luego escucharon voces, Konan volvió a la puerta y volvió a Sakura.

–Veré que sucede.

Ella salio sonriéndole, cerró la puerta y continuo caminando, vio entonces a sus compañeros, Kisame e Itachi, habían vuelto de su misión.

–Vaya, hasta que llegan, par de idiotas.

– ¿Nos extrañaste Konan?

El peliazul le gustaba bromearle a quien fuera, incluso al líder.

–Yo no, pero una persona extraño al portador del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Todos volvieron a Itachi, este se coloreo de rojo hasta las orejas.

–Dejen de verme así, tontos.

Konan se le acerco y le jalo un poco la manga de su capa.

–Ella quiere verte.

Entonces ambos se apartaron de los demás y llegaron al cuarto de Sakura, Utakata estaba ahí cambiándole el agua.

–Itachi…

– ¿Podrían dejarme solo con ella?

Ambos asintieron, salieron para dejar que la pareja hablara, Konan comprendía los sentimientos de Sakura, ya que ella también estaba embarazada, cinco meses.

–He vuelto, Saku-chan.

Capitulo 82

–Te extrañe mucho Ita-kun.

–Solo fueron dos semanas.

–Como le dije a Konan, es mucho tiempo para mi.

– ¿Y bien, como esta el bebe?

–Bien y mucho mas contigo cerca.

–Sakura, ¿estas bien?

–Algo, ¿Por qué?

–Estas sudando mucho.

–Bueno estoy algo incomoda.

– ¿Segura?

–Si…

–Sakura te estas poniendo tensa, llamare a Konan.

–No tranquilo, es cosa del embarazo.

–Como sea, le diré que venga.

–Bien…

Este sale a buscar a Konan, ambos vuelven pero antes de entrar escucharon un grito que provenía del cuarto de Sakura.

– ¡Sakura!

Llegan al cuarto y se encuentran a Sakura llena de sudor, pateando la cama, ya era.

–Itachi sostenla.

– ¡Pero aun falta para los nueves meses!

Capitulo 83

– ¡Lo se pero sostenla bien!

El moreno hizo lo que fue mandado, Konan retiro las sabanas se dio cuenta que estaba mojadas, la fuente se había roto.

– ¡Ah!

– ¡Sujétala bien!

–Vamos Sakura, puja.

Comenzó a pujar todo lo que podía pero algo andaba mal.

–No va salir de esta forma.

– ¿De que hablas Itachi?

Entonces ella se detuvo y vio como Itachi coloco sus manos sobre el vientre de Sakura, le estaba pasando de su propio chakra.

–Antes de la masacre Uchiha, mi madre me dijo que si tuviéramos un hijo con una mujer que no fuera del clan, ella podría tener complicaciones durante el embarazo o el parto, dijo que tendría que darle de mi chakra para que pudiera seguir su curso.

– ¿Intentas sacar el bebe con el chakra?

–Esa es la idea.

–Bien, vamos Sakura, esta ultima.

–Estoy aquí…Sakura.

La pelirrosa pego un grito tan fuerte que los otros miembros pudieron escuchar, este dolor no era nada comparado de aquella vez con Itachi, pero sus gritos desvanecieron, ahora ya eran lloriqueos de un bebe recién nacido.

–Miren Sakura, Itachi…

Ambos vieron al bebe, era un varón, el primer varón que dio a luz Sakura, este llevaría el apellido Uchiha no solo eso sino también restaurar el clan.

Capitulo 84

– ¿Entonces, cual será?

Sakura miro detalladamente a su primer hijo y lo supo.

–Izuna…

Escucharon voces y luego tocaron la puerta, todo Akatsuki quería ver al bebe.

–Escuchen tontos, solo entraran si no hacen ruido.

Konan estaba molesta por que no dejaban de tocar, eran fastidiosos, hasta el mismo Pein.

– ¿Y bien, cual es su nombre, hermana?

–Izuna Uchiha.

– ¿Igual que el hermano de Madara?

–Cuando Madara se entere se molestara.

Tobi había hablado perfectamente, todos volvieron a el entonces si darse cuenta Deidara le quito la mascara.

– ¿Obito?

–Bien me cacharon, ¡soy Obito Uchiha!

–Todo este tiempo, ¿había otro Uchiha entre nosotros y nunca supimos?

Volvieron a Pein.

–No me miren, yo tampoco lo sabia, ese torpe es muy inteligente aveces para engañar a la personas.

– ¿Hola? El centro de atención es mi hijo no Obito.

–Mejor sino lo molestan, quiero que duerma.

–Cierto, y tu también hermana, has hecho un gran trabajo, has traído a este mundo, un nuevo Uchiha.

Capitulo 85

–Ahora en cuanto ustedes… ¡Largo!

Itachi corrió a todos menos a Konan, no sabia si en esos momentos se necesitaba otra chica ahí para ver sobre Sakura, pero Saku ya podía tomar las riendas.

–Itachi, estaré con Pein por si me necesitas.

Ella salio con una sonrisa, merecía su descanso después de cuidar de Sakura por así ocho meses.

– ¿Cómo esta el pequeño?

–Ocupado.

Itachi vio a su hijo como bebía la leche que salía del pezón de su adorada Sakura, esta había hecho un gran cambio, el cabello le creció aun mas, era tiempo de cortarlo un poco, su piel se había puesto algo pálido por no salir, su busto aumento un poco mas, en fin su cuerpo era el de una mujer, pero sus ojos eran lo mas hermoso de ella, seguían igual de jades como el primer día en que Itachi los vio.

–Izuna Uchiha, nuestro hijo…

–Ahora tendrás que estar aquí más diario.

–Pero… ¿y Pein?

–Yo me encargare de mi hermano, tu solo encargate de estar aquí conmigo.

Le sonrió, aun que era muy distinta a todas, se reflejaba el amor de madre que poseía ella, esa alegría nadie mas pudo sentirla que el y ella. Rompieron el silencio con un enorme beso, lo tenían todo.

–Solo estoy algo angustiada…

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Y si alguien mas se entere de su existencia?

–Yo me encargare que no, ahora mi trabajo es protegerlos a los dos.

–Gracias por todos, Ita-kun.

Capitulo 86

Una semana paso desde el nacimiento del nuevo Uchiha, todo parecía bien. Como dije, parecía.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, la vida era normal, aun extrañados por la supuesta amenaza contra la aldea, pero todo era tranquilo.

–Aquí esta el reporte Lady Tsunade.

–Gracias Karin, una cosa más.

– ¿Hai?

– ¿Podrías llamar a Naruto? Es urgente.

–Por supuesto Lady Tsunade.

La pelirroja ANBU se va en busca del rubio, lo encuentra en el techo de su casa mirando al cielo.

–Naruto.

– ¿Karin, que haces aquí?

–Solo a decirte que Hokage-sama te llama, es urgente.

–Bien, gracias.

–Hai.

PUFF!

Se esfumo, y el ojiazul fue a la torre de Tsunade.

– ¿Me llamo vieja Tsunade?

–Por última vez Naruto, ¡deja de decirme vieja!

– ¡Gomen, gomen!

–Bueno dejando eso de vieja a un lado, ¡quiero decirte que eres el candidato para ser el sexto Hokage!

Capitulo 87

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Así es Naruto, ya pronto dejare de ser Hokage de nuestra aldea y necesitamos a una persona dispuesta a llevarnos lejos y por supuesto protegernos!

– ¡Arigato vieja Tsunade!

– ¡Naruto baka!

Tsunade intenta mandar a volar a Naruto por la ventana pero este la abre primero y se escapa de sus manos, este tan feliz corría y saltaba por toda Konoha mientras Lady Tsunade en su pensamiento estaba tranquila e imaginándose como seria en el futuro.

–Serás un gran líder…Naruto Uzumaki.

Aun era temprano como para comer ramen pero no le importo mucho a Naruto, llevo a los pocos amigos que se encontró con el y les comento todo.

– ¡Me alegra mucho Naruto!

–Interesante, ¡pero Gaara te gano!

–Pero el no soñaba con ser el Hokage, ¡Naruto si!

– ¡Buen punto!

Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Temari y Lee se habían acercado mas a Naruto desde que Hinata e Ino se convirtieron en ANBU.

¡BOOM!

– ¿Qué fue eso?

–No se, ¡debemos ir a ver!

Pero antes que avanzaron cayó otra.

¡BOOM!

De pronto ANBU apareció delante de ellos.

Capitulo 88

– ¡Naruto, chicos!

– ¡De pie, estamos siendo atacados!

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

–La aldea del sonido.

–Nos han tomado desprevenidos.

El Hyuuga tenia razón, ese era el plan desde que Sasuke les advirtió, el dijo que algún día Orochimaru vendría, nunca dijo cuando era.

Gritos por todas partes, casas destruidas, sangre, muerte, por más que corrían, más de ello. Caos…ese era el nombre de todo, Orochimaru vino cuando Konoha tenia la guardia baja, nadie se lo esperaba ni la misma Hokage.

– ¡Naruto, tu izquierda!

Antes de poder moverse un rayo le dio un tiro, este voló y cayo hacia unos metros atrás, sus amigos vieron la escena, corrieron hacia el, luego escucharon un silencio detrás de todos los gritos de la gente de la aldea.

Una figura masculina se podía ver dentro de tanto humo, al final se revelo.

–Sasuke…

–Vas a morir y aun no eres Hokage, Naruto… ¡que desperdicio de tiempo!

Sasuke había recuperado la rabia, ¿era eso o estaba actuando? No parecía tan seguro de si mismo esta vez. Sus palabras sonaron algo abrumadoras, pero algo andaba mal en su forma de hablar.

– ¡Te matare y obtendré el Mangekyo Sharingan por fin!

– ¡Veremos si puedes hacerlo!

Una batalla entre los comenzó, los otros no pudieron interferir, entonces cuando vieron a los shinobi del Sonido, actuaron rápido pero algo sucedió.

– ¡Sal Tsunade, tengo tu preciado niño, el futuro Hokage!

Capitulo 89

– ¡Aquí me tienes Orochimaru, ahora suelta a Naruto!

– ¡No lo haré!

– ¡Ya tienes a Sasuke! ¿Para que lo quieres a el?

– ¡Por que el es tu esperanza!

– ¡Maldito seas Orochimaru!

Desde su torre bajo intentando hundir a Orochimaru en la tierra con una patada, solo hizo un gran hoyo.

De la nada, había caído Naruto en los brazos de Tsunade, estaba inconsciente, se veía muy mal y sin darse cuenta cayo en la trampa de Orochimaru.

– ¡Ahí tienes a tu esperanza, mi querida Tsunade!

– ¿Qué le has hecho?

– ¡Lo que se merece por intentar quitarme a mi Sasuke!

Detrás de el estaba aquel, con la mirada baja, esto no era lo que el quería.

No…pensó Sasuke.

– ¿Esto querías Sasuke, estas feliz con haber acabado con tu único mejor amigo?

Las palabras de Tsunade no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sasuke, era un tormento, sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran tan confusos.

–No le hagas caso Sasuke, el nunca mereció tenerte como amigo.

Lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sasuke, ya no podía mas, se revelo contra Orochimaru pero este lo supo.

–Sabía que Naruto y esta aldea te harían mal Sasuke.

Orochimaru lo arrojo a Tsunade, esta amortiguo su caída, la pelea comenzó, Tsunade se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había ido de nuevo con Orochimaru por Naruto, el era su razón, todo para que no le hiciera daño.

Capitulo 90

Parecía un cuento de nunca acabar, todos los shinobi de Konoha estaban exhaustos, algunos ya muertos, ¿acaso ya era el fin de Konoha? ¿El fin de todos?

– ¡Ríndete Tsunade, no podrás acabarme!

– ¡Jamás!

– ¡Terca como siempre!

Kabuto lanzo dos kunai con veneno a Tsunade, ya no tenia que esforzarse.

ZING!

Cuando Tsunade creyó todo perdido, los dos kunai se partieron en dos.

– ¿Pero que diablos?

Tsunade volvió enfrente de ella…una capa de Akatsuki, luego un cabello largo, color rosa.

– ¿Sakura?

La pelirrosa se quito el sombrero de tiras.

– ¡Hasta que te atreves a aparecer, Orochimaru!

– ¡No debiste venir sola!

– ¿Quién dijo que vine sola?

Entonces todo Akatsuki los rodeaba.

– ¡Has caído tan bajo, Orochimaru!

– ¡Pein, es un gusto verte de nuevo, siento que no podrás quedarte a vivir!

–Siento que pienses de esa forma.

Mientras estos se daban miradas amenazantes, Kabuto tomo por detrás a Tsunade.

– ¡Tsunade!

Capitulo 91

– ¡Suéltala Kabuto!

–No creo poder hacer eso, ¡Sakura-chan!

Sin decir agua va, le corto el cuello a Tsunade, Sakura lo vio todo, en su cara.

Maldita rata, susurro para el.

Pein lanzo una de sus dagas a Orochimaru, este las evadía, pero lo llevo justo en la trampa que Zetsu y Konan habían hecho, en las arenas movedizas, en ese momento Konan activo su Rinnegan y lo rodeo de hojas que se acercaban mas a el y para llevarlo a un trance, justo cuando pensaron que había salido bien, Orochimaru salio, los demás Akatsuki estaban ayudando a los shinobi de Konoha.

– ¡Dobe despierta!

Sasuke movía de un lado a otro a su amigo rubio, al final no paso nada.

– ¡Sasuke!

El grito de Karin lo saco de sus preocupaciones para volver al mundo real, directo a el iba un shinobi del Sonido.

– ¡Mangekyo Sharingan!

Una figura masculina apareció de la nada, el sujeto traía un sombrero de tiras, en cuanto Sasuke lo vio, supo quien era.

–Tonto hermano menor, por nada del mundo le des la espalda al enemigo.

Este volvió a Sasuke, observo que sostenía a Naruto.

–Cuida a tu amigo, yo me encargare de lo demás.

–Ita…

–Ni lo menciones, lo nuestro será después.

Dejando en claro todo, Itachi se elevo para eliminar a los otro shinobi que estaban cerca de Sasuke y Naruto, en esto, Sasuke pudo ver que Itachi había no solo mejorado sino también ganado mas fuerza que antes.

Capitulo 92

–Sasuke…

– ¿Y quien eres tu?

–Obito.

– ¿Cómo? ¡El murió!

–Literalmente…

–Entonces, siempre has estado con Akatsuki.

–Ven conmigo, no hay tiempo para darte explicaciones.

–Hai.

Tobi o más bien dicho Obito, llevo a Sasuke y Naruto en un lugar apartado de la pelea. Pero mientras caminaban, se toparon con la pelea de Sakura contra Kabuto, vieron el cuerpo de Tsunade, esto ya era malo.

– ¿Por cierto, donde esta ese amigo tuyo, Naruto?

– ¿Qué le has hecho?

–No se…mira a tu izquierda.

Ella asintió y vio a Sasuke y Tobi llevando a Naruto a otro lugar.

–Naruto…

– ¡Creo que ya esta muerto!

Burlándose en su cara, era lo peor que pudo Kabuto hacer, el chakra de Sakura se veía en sus manos, dio un golpe al suelo y todo voló, la misma o mas fuerza que Tsunade, el salio.

– ¡Ah!

El grito ya no solo era de ella sino de la bestia dentro de, el nuevo demonio que ella poseía. El Lobo de Tres Cabezas había sido liberado por su furia y rabia, solo ella podría controlarlo, estaba en su cabeza manipulándolo hasta acabar con Kabuto.

Capitulo 93

– ¿Qué rayos es eso?

– ¡Te diré mas tarde, pero Obito tiene que esconderse por que Tobi sale!

– ¿Qué estas diciendo?

– ¡Saku-chan! ¡Serpiente fea detrás!

Ella volvió, era Orochimaru, después vio que Pein lo seguía.

– ¡Esto si que es interesante! ¡Eres la famosa Yoru que he buscado durante años!

– ¡Zeus!

La voz femenina pudo escucharse hasta cada rincón de la aldea, era el nombre de la bestia, del Akabi, este salto hacia la gran serpiente de Orochimaru, destrozándola con sus garras, Sakura activo su Rinnegan y llevo a Orochimaru a un trance similar al del Mangekyo Sharingan de Itachi, pero peor. Bajo del Akabi dándole con una patada al rostro de Orochimaru…silencio.

El humo se desvaneció, junto con el los últimos shinobi que habían quedado en pie del Sonido, Kabuto y Orochimaru.

– ¡Orochimaru!

Después del grito de la pelirrosa, siguió el del Akabi, hizo eco por todos lados, pero Sakura se desmayo.

– ¡Sakura!

El Uchiha mayor corrió hacia ella, lo tomo en brazos e intento despertarla.

– ¡Despierta Sakura! ¡Despierta maldita sea!

–No despertara sino entro.

La gran voz masculina del Akabi se escucho, Sakura había tomado cierta cantidad de chakra para que Zeus saliera de su cuerpo y necesitaba entrar de nuevo para estabilizarla.

Itachi se aparto de ella, el Akabi se fue acercando al final entro y ella despertó.

Capitulo 94

– ¿Sakura estas bien?

–Si…Ita-kun.

Ella se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, era un desastre, no quiso volver a ver el cuerpo decapitado de Tsunade pero se armo de valor para hacerlo, se acerco y lo vio detalladamente.

–Itachi…

Ella volvió, los dos azabaches cerca.

–Lo se…es hora.

Ambos se habían puesto en posición de batalla y comenzaron, Sakura no podría creer que aun después de lo que paso a la aldea ¿aun tenían que pelear?

Nadie se atrevió a interferir, la furia de los hermanos Uchiha era tan grande que ni el mismo Pein, ni Tobi se entrometieron.

Esto es enfermizo, dijo Sakura para si sola.

Cuando los hermanos estaban tan juntos, sintieron chakra más poderosa cayendo hacia ellos, Sakura los separo con una patada.

– ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Ya vieron a Konoha como esta! ¡A Tsunade! ¡Y aun quieren pelear! ¡No sean absurdos!

Ninguno respondía, pero pudieron ver su punto.

– ¡Maldición Itachi! ¿Acaso quieres dejarme sola? ¿Quieres dejar a tu hijo solo?

Hijo, esa palabra lo detuvo todo.

– ¡Sasuke, debes saber que tienes un sobrino! ¡Zetsu!

Apareció con el bebe, ella lo tomo, se acerco a Sasuke, lo puso en sus brazos.

–Sasuke, saluda a tu sobrino…Izuna Uchiha.

La rabia se fue, solo amor, cariño, ternura, el bebe abrió los ojos, y lo conquisto.

Capitulo 95

–Izuna…Uchiha.

Dijo Sasuke mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

–Tiene tus ojos.

–Hai.

Sakura tomo al bebe, Sasuke no se lo impidió pero quiso abrazarlo un poco mas.

–Itachi, ven.

Este se acerco a ella, vio a su hijo, abrazo a los dos.

–Esto fue lo que siempre quise, Sasuke, ¿acaso no también tu quieres una familia?

Las palabras daban vueltas en la mente del Uchiha, vio a su hermano, se le salio un lagrima.

–Onee-chan…

Itachi entendió, se acerco a su hermano menor y lo abrazo, todos los observadores aplaudieron, había acabado.

–Me desmayo por un segundo y todo el mundo esta de cabeza.

– ¡Baka!

POW!

Sakura le había metido una patada a Naruto por asustarla.

– ¡Gomen, gomen!

Todos se rieron, pero ya debieron comenzar con los funerales, Akatsuki ayudo a reconstruir la aldea, los funerales estaban listos.

–Entonces…este es nuestro adiós…Tsunade-sama.

La pelirrosa dejo caer las flores que tenia en la mano, lagrimas de todos salieron, Akatsuki se mantuvieron firmes y cautelosos, ahora Izuna Uchiha, existía.


End file.
